


Snap our Love

by Aasiyah



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yongguk, Fluff, M/M, Multimedia, Romance, Slight Daejae, Smut, Snapchat, Social Media AU, Social Networking AU, Swearing, Top Zelo, Twitter, Yongguk is super out of character, Zelo is a YouTuber, and Yongguk has a crush, and really famous, slight himup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aasiyah/pseuds/Aasiyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I mean have you seen him? He has curly hair, you know I'm a sucker for curly hair, and his legs are sooo long and he doesn't look like it, but damn I bet he could lift me up super easily and fuck m-”<br/>Himchan raises an eyebrow and gives him another meaningful look, rolls his eyes and says in a pained voice with the most suffering expression, “I need my bible.”</p><p>Or: Yongguk has a huge crush on the famous YouTuber and Dancer Zelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goddammit Kim Himchan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fanfiction and therefore not the best thing, but I still hope you guys will enjoy it! :D
> 
> This story is unbeta'd and my first language is not english, so there will be a ton of mistakes.

“Please tell me I'm dreaming,” Yongguk almost sobs. “Ooh fuck.” He buries his head in his hands.

Himchan snorts. “What did he do this time?”

“Look,” Yongguk peaks through his right hand and shoves his phone across the table with the other hand. “He is ruining my life.” He says miserably.

Himchan grabs the phone, one eyebrow arched because Yongguk is such a damn drama queen.

“So, what's the matter?” Himchan asks, sounding slightly annoyed this time.

Yongguk snatches his phone back, shocked by Himchan's monotone expression and his lack of reaction.

“The matter is that I-” He moans, dropping his head to the cold lunch table, “-like a guy that I've never actually met nor talked to way too much.”

“Nothing new there.” Himchan says, swallowing the last bite of his burger and snatching the phone from under Yongguks’s crossed arms.

“I think you should finally make a move.” Himchan glances at the screen. “How about you start following him on twitter or something like that?”

“Hell no!” Yongguk nearly screams, grabbing for his phone.

Himchan moves it out of his reach, smirking. “Too late.”

Yongguk's stomach drops, because _goddammit_ _H_ _imchan just followed the guy he kind of has had a crush on for ages_ and he is this close to just crawl under a rock and die.

“Kim Himchan I am _so_ going to kill you.” Yongguk growls. “ And I hate you and I'm going to tell Daehyun about the thing with the turtle and then I am also going to-”

“Whoa calm the fuck down, tiger and just take a look.” Himchan lifts his head and shoves the black phone back into Yongguk's hands.

“Nothing happened, okay? He has about two million followers only on twitter, he is not gonna recognize some random guy.”

And Yongguk really should not be disappointed, but he just can't help it  and apparently Himchan noticed.

“You are pathetic.” He sneers and takes his own phone out of his pair of blue skinny jeans, which must have been more expensive than Yongguk's entire wardrobe.

Whatever. So maybe Yongguk did wish that the gorgeous You Tuber would have maybe noticed him and done something ( _really anything_ ), but seriously who wouldn't?

Everybody who ever was fortunate enough to witness Zelo in his complete glory would think the same. Like this guy is basically ninety-nine percent legs. _Very long and very good-looking legs,_ _b_ _ut whatever._

And on top of that he is also the sweetest guy ever? Like why? Yongguk would have been okay if he was an asshole, but no Zelo obviously had to be beautiful on the inside and on the outside. Fuck. 

Yongguk only manages a grunt for a reply. Well, he obviously cannot disagree.

“You need to get laid so bad.” Himchan states while cleaning away the dirt from under his nails, not that he has any dirt there.

Not that Himchan would let himself get dirt anywhere on his body. Princess, Yongguk thinks.

Yongguk rolls his eyes like this is old news. He would love to, preferably with Zelo _._

“You know that I-”

“Please,” Himchan holds up on of his perfect manicured hands, so that it basically slaps Yongguk in the face, “just shut up about this boy and get yourself finally a FWB or something.”

“Himchan you know that I don't want a FWB,” Yongguk crosses his arms, burying his face in them and groans, “you know Zelo has an eight-pack, not a six-pack and not just a nice lean stomach, no he has an eight-pack and waves it at the camera at every possible occasion.”

He hears Himchan sigh from across the table. “You are so disgustingly thirsty.”

The last word has barely made it out of his mouth when Yongguk already hums in agreement.

“I mean have you seen him? He has curly hair, you know I'm a sucker for curly hair, and his legs are sou long and he doesn't look like it, but damn I bet he could lift me up super easily and fuck m-”

Himchan raises an eyebrow and gives him another meaningful look, rolls his eyes and says in a pained voice with the most suffering expression, “I need my bible.”

“You say it like you never did it yourself,” Yongguk huffs and throws one of his chips at Himchan.

“Don’t turn the tables. This is about your pathetic love life not about me,” Himchan snaps and Yongguk knows he hit a sensitive spot.

He holds up his hands in a surrender. “Alright, alright. I get it. You are way better than me.”

 _You're not,_ Yongguk thinks to himself.

Himchan tilts his head in an innocent gesture and Yongguk knows that something in not right, because Himchan is a little shit. “You are right. Also you know that that Zelo boy follows me on twitter, right?”

“Himchan you can stop praising yourself, I can't believe you-...wait WHAT?!”

His heart fails for a split second, “You...you are shitting me right?”

Himchan doesn't even have to nod (he does though) and Yongguk is already all over him. Constantly starting sentences and never finishing them. “You can't be-...”, “I'm so mad-...”, How could you-...”, but Himchan's personal favorite is the three minutes, in which Yongguk just stands in front of him, with his mouth hanging open and gasping for air like he just finished a marathon.

After two more minutes of breathless gasping in the most unsexy way Himchan gets bored. “You know that I give fashion tips and he followed me about four months ago or so? And asked me per DM about a few fashion things. You know the outfit, that he wore to his dance-showcase and his new video? I kind of helped designing it,” he taps a few times on the screen of his phone and then turns it around to show the image.

Yongguk stares at the picture for what feels like eternity.

“You fucking bastard,” Yongguk exclaims, throwing his hands up in despair, “I can't believe you didn't tell me!”

Himchan scowls. “Calm down,” he says in the same voice women use when their kids try to argue that they definitely need a new toy. It's kind of really disturbing.

“Stop yelling at me, you should rather thank me, because I'm going to do you a favor.”

Yongguk tries not to sigh too loudly as he watches his best friend tapping away at the screen of his smart-phone furiously.

A second later Yongguk feels a slight rush of air before he gets pulled by the collar of his shirt, while hearing a sharp, “Smile.” Then there's a clicking sound, before Yongguk even got to process the command.

There is not even time for him to think about the way his hair is still slightly damp from the shower he took before running to the cafeteria or that his shirt wasn't washed in a long time and therefore has more wrinkles than the grumpy old nanny, who serves them their food every Wednesday.

_**MyChan: Come play with us~~** _

Yongguk doesn't even question the cheesy caption, too focused on overthinking his pose. He doesn't even smile. Honestly, Yongguk thinks he looks so ugly when his photo is being taken, every angle just shows all of his flaws and never how much he worked out or how cute his smile could be.

“Delete it. Take another one.” He begs when he sees the outcome.

“Anyway,” Himchan brushes it off, “You know that my favors cost something right?”

He says, still doing something on his phone and wearing a mischievous smile on his face.

“And done,” he cackles and prances out of the way when Yongguk aims an aggravated swipe in his direction.

“Wait, was that a Snapchat?” Yongguk asks, finally realizing what Himchan reckoned when he mentioned a favor.

Himchan rolls his eyes (he seems to do that a lot when he's around Yongguk), “And guess who I'm sending it to?”

“No!” Yongguk protests, lunging for the phone, but Himchan holds it safely out of his reach.

So naturally he freaks out.

His heart is pounding painfully in his temples and he immediately regrets his entire friendship with Kim Himchan and starts questioning his life choices.

The last thing he expects while he lives through something that is debatingly close to a panic attack is Himchan winking at him cheekily.

“What the fuck?” He breathes, reaching for the phone in a slight daze to see something that makes his heart fail for a split second. Zelo replied with a picture of himself and another boy, captioning it with 'we would love to :('

“What the fuck?” He breathes again, but not because of the first snap.

_**ZelloJello: who is your cute friend tho** _


	2. Dinner for two

Yongguk spends the next two hours not so much listening to his professor but pretending to, all while staring at the screen of his phone, his knuckles are going white from how tightly he's holding onto it and he isn't sure if it's to control his excitement or to stop himself from bursting into tears.

“Hello?” Begrudgingly, Yongguk snaps out of it as he glances around, “I asked you something.” The professor informs him through gritted teeth. Yongguk flushes a dark shade of crimson and lowers his head, trying to avoid the death stare he gets from the middle-aged woman.

“Would you mind paying attention Mr Bang?” She asks with one thin eyebrow arched.

Muttering a flustered _sorry_ , he finally puts his phone away and opens his textbook, to actually get something done.

~*~*~*

He feels an arm land around his shoulder and someone clings to his neck excitedly.

He flinches, his lecture had finished moments ago but he was still busy putting his books back into his bag, pretending that he didn't just space out for the last thirty minutes of the lecture. A _gain._

“Hyung,” Daehyun whines, “I missed you.”

Yongguk lets out a shaky laugh and slings his arms around the tinier males body, who tightens his hold around the elder one in response and rubs his chin against the crook of his neck.

“You're back.” He breathes.

“Finally,” Daehyun squeezes him on last time before he slowly steps back and smiles his big gummy smile, that forms his eyes into tiny crescents, “I get to see my favorite Hyung again.”

For a moment, Yongguk’s heart swells. As much of a nuisance Daehyun sometimes is, he's been one of his best friends for years now and always knows when Yongguk needs attention and company. Often enough he gets it when he doesn't want it at all, but he's still grateful.

“How long has it been? Two weeks? Three?” Yongguk asks ruffling the younger ones brown hair affectionately.

“Two and a half,” Daehyun sighs and rubs over his eyes with the back of his hand, which incites Yongguk to look closely at him for the first time.

“You look tired.” He notes.

“I am,” Daehyun says, and despite the fact that he obviously muffles a yawn under his breath he still beams openly at Yongguk, “And I'm hungry.”

“So we should definitely grab something to eat,” the brunette grins, handing him his coat, "I'll pay."

Yongguk thinks about it for a moment.

Actually there's an essay he has to write due to tomorrow and he's not really hungry, but the way the younger male looks at him, with big shiny eyes and a huge grin, touches his soft side. And Yongguk has to admit that he missed him to.

“Sure.” He manages a single word, before Daehyun grabs his arm and runs as if his life depends on it.

~*~*~*

“How was the dance workshop?” Yongguk asks, sipping his drink primly.

“I think I like it, dancing,” Daehyun answers, “I sometimes couldn't believe that a human being is capable of moving their body the way some of the dancers there did.”

He shoves a whole dumpling into his mouth, chews and swallows before continuing, “It was super difficult to keep up with the teachers. And half the other students, who took the same workshop, didn't show up again after the first session. But it was also really _really_ fun and I learned a lot.”

Yongguk watches with a mixture of amusement and pride how Daehyun talks about all the new moves he learnt and how much he enjoyed the workshop.

He grins down at the younger one.

“I even found some new friends,” Daehyun straightens his back proudly and grins wide. He has spinach in his teeth and smeared around his mouth is a huge amount of ketchup, he looks gross but Yongguk finds it strangely cute.

“Is it okay if I send them a picture?” The brunette asks, his phone already in his hand and a questioning look in his eyes.

“Sure, go ahead.”

A second later Daehyun holds out his phone and snaps a quick picture of the food and Yongguk. He motions the other to come closer and take a look. It looks tolerable in Yongguk's opinion.

_**BusanWonbin: Dinner with my favorite Hyung <3** _

Yongguk nods in approval, “Who are you gonna send it to?”

Daehyun nods in approval once he finishes and pushes the send button.

“To the friends I told you about,” he puts his phone back into his pocket and takes another dumpling, “Their name's are Moon Jongup and Choi Junhong.”

Yongguk really can’t believe this is his life right now.

This whole situation is ridiculous.

“You mean the Choi Junhong?” He questions lowly, his throat feels suddenly really dry.

Daehyun sits back in his uncomfortable wooden chair, staring up at him with a confused expression.

“I'm talking about Choi Junhong, the guy who makes these incredible dance covers,” he says, matching his tone to Yongguk's, “So what's the matter?”

Yongguk gulps visible and shrugs, “I might like him a little bit.” As soon as he hears it out loud, he instantly regrets that he couldn't shut his goddamn mouth. And the pitiful smile Daehyun shoots him doesn't help either.

“Don't look at me like that,” he frowns, “You make me feel like a loser and Himchan does that enough I don't need it from you too.”

“Hyung,” the smaller one shoots him a sad smile, “I know how you feel.”

“Pointless crushes suck.”

Yongguk shakes his head in agreement.

“Who's your crush?” He finds himself asking the question before he realizes just how imprudent it sounds out loud.

“Eh...I-I mean you don't have to-”

“Yoo Youngjae,” Daehyun murmurs and looks down at his chicken, his bangs cover his eyes, but Yongguk is sure that the look in his eyes will make him feel even sadder, “The singer.”

Yongguk's brow furrows, “But isn't that the guy, who won a _KMC Radio Award_?”

Daehyun looks up, a sad but honest smile on his lips and a dreamy look in his eyes, “Yeah, he's awesome.”

And Yongguk's heart arches a little bit, because Daehyun is like a little brother to him and seeing him hurt moves something in his chest that he doesn't even know is there.

He wants to say something. _Anything._

He just wants that the sad look on Daehyun's face to disappear. Forever.

“Enough of that!” He says and slaps a hand flat on the table.

“I don't want to talk about it now and you also don't want, so let's just-”

Daehyun's phone beeps.

 _Oh_ , he mouths and swipes over the screen.

“Well,” he grins and Yongguk can’t help but smile back in response, “Seems like I'm the only one with a pointless crush.”

The older one is about to ask, what the hell shit Daehyun is talking again when said one already turns his phone around to reveal a snap he just received. It's a picture of Junhong. His blond hair is tousled cutely and he's biting his lip like he's pouting.

_**ZeloJello: cute Hyungs name please >//<** _

Yongguk can only watch in awe, mouth hanging open to display his shock, as Daehyun types away at his phone with the biggest grin Yongguk has ever seen on his face.

The smaller male gives him a gentle pat on the shoulder, asking if he’s okay with the fact that Daehyun just gave away both, his Snapchat and Twitter to the boy, this strange, beautiful boy, who makes Yongguk's heart race just by thinking of him.

He can only manage an eager nod in reply, emotions still tight in his throat.

Daehyun is sitting in front of him with his lips pursed together in a confused pout and his phone in one hand, before he looks up, smiling brightly.

“Hyung,” the brunette grins widely in joy and pulls the taller boy into a big hug, while he bounces excitedly up and down and nearly knocks his glass over, “I can't believe this just happened.”

Yongguk huffs in response, nodding his agreement because he's too worried about how his voice will come out if he talks.

“Look, he even followed you on Twitter right away.” The last word has barely made it out of his mouth when Yongguk's phone pings and he reaches for it.

“He did,” the taller one breathes, “He fucking did!”

He slowly puts his phone down just to rise his arms instead, flailing around for some way to express his utter, bone-deep astonishment at this turn of events.

“I can't believe it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm back!  
> Sorry that it took so long, but I'm also working on another work and also I'm lazy T-T  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
> If you have comments or suggestions, I'd love to hear them. :D


	3. Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again, this time a little sooner :D  
> Thank you guys so much for over 40 Kudos on only the first 2 chapters <3  
> Anyway, if you have comments or suggestions, I'd love to hear them. :D

Himchan's watching him suspiciously when Yongguk enters their room, stuffed to the brim with the ice-cream Daehyun insisted on getting after their actual meal.

“ _We have to celebrate, Hyung!”_ He recalls the cheerful voice of the younger one, _“And I always celebrate with ice-cream!”_

Yongguk sighs loudly and rubs his belly, after it emitted an especially loud sound, it was a bad idea to get seconds.

Just how does Daehyun manage to talk him into getting more food every single time?

“Where were you?” Himchan asks, not looking up, but he has that tone in his voice that reminds Yongguk of the voice his mother used when she was about to scold him, it makes chills run down his spine. He's laying on his bed, legs stretched out with his laptop resting on his thighs and by his standards dressed in casual clothes.

“I was out eating dinner with Daehyun,” he replies, switching his blue jeans for a pair of more comfortable grey sweatpants, before he slumps down on his bed beside Himchan's.

“Did you eat lots?” Himchan asks, looking doubtfully at Yongguk's stomach after it growled loudly again.

The other one groans in response, “Way too much.”

“That's good, you really need it.”

“Just so you know, I eat enough,” the older male mumbles and draws his lips into a big pout, “You're just never there when I eat.”

“Well considering that I live with you and also spend like three quarters of my day with you, excluding the times when you're in a lecture, where you're actually not allowed to eat, which means you're not going to do it you Loser,” he looks up and gives the darker haired male a disapproving look, “I very much know what and where and how much you eat.”

“Why out of all people on this earth do I have to share a room with you?” He rolls onto his side tilting his chin in Himchan's direction.

“You _have_ to share a room with me?” The younger one questions, clutching his chest dramatically, his laptop shoved aside and shooting up in an attempt to play hurt. “You mean, you're _blessed_ ,” he runs his hand up and down his body, before gesturing a few times to his face, “You are _blessed_ , I repeat _blessed_ , to room with this perfect example of a human being!”

“People would kill to get the view you get every morning,” he declares, looking very determined to win this argument (even if it's not a real argument and all Yongguk wants is to go brush his teeth and sleep), “I'm the best roommate you will ever have. I get you coffee, I always listen to your rants about your crush, I never leave stuff on your side of the room, I provide you with the best view on campus,” he brandishes his hand up and down the sides of his body again.

“And most important of all, I never sexiled you, not even once!”

By the time Himchan finishes his tirade with heavy breathing and flaring nostrils, clearly pleased with himself, Yongguk's on his back again, phone in one hand, watching the screen with so much intensity Himchan bets it will explode right away.

“What are you doing? You should be listing to me!”

Yongguk hums in response, eyes still glued to his phone.

It makes the other curious, and although he probably already knows what his roommate is watching he still stomps over to his bed and pops down beside him.

It's a dance video (by Zelo, obviously) and it features a few other artists as well as an announcement, or so it's written in the title.

“You know you look like you will jump him right through the screen,” Himchan states, ready to dodge the swing Yongguk aggravates at him.

“Shut up,” he groans into his hands and shoves the younger one until he nearly falls out of his small bed, “God shut up and just let me enjoy this.”

Himchan snorts and pushes himself up, “Well have fun, weirdo.”

He shuffles back to his side of the room, making extra loud smacking noises with his feet to piss Yongguk off.

The pillow, that hits him hard on the back of his head and almost makes him lose his balance finally shushes him.

And Yongguk can eventually resume to watching his crush do his dance moves, even if it's uncomfortable without a pillow, nothing can stop him.

He's three minutes into the video and one minute into the actual dancing part (with lots of hip thrusting – thank you very much) when his phone chimes and shows him that he got a notification on twitter.

He opens it instantly without thinking.

_**MyChan: @bbang is ignoring me because of your video :(** _

For a few seconds he's too shocked to actually do anything, then he turns his head. Himchan is looking back at him, eyes wide and innocent. That little shit.

“Himchan,” Yongguk hisses, “What in the name of god is fucking wrong with you?”

He rolls on his side again, before slowly pushing into a sitting position.

Suddenly said one lets out a sharp laugh and rolls his eyes, “Aish Yongguk, it's only a little tweet.”

“And besides,” he picks up his phone again, scrolling through some of the replies, “I'm seriously getting annoyed by your little crush. This has been going on for weeks and due to the fact that I'm the best roommate, like _ever_ , I will help you!”

“And under 'helping me' you understand to embarrass me?” Yongguk scoffs

“No I'm not 'embarrassing you' I'm just helping him realize that you have a twitter and that you are cute,” Himchan smiles teasingly, “Right he already noticed _that_.”

“He already follows me on twitter,” he says, his voice barely above a whisper, “And on Snapchat.”

Himchan makes a disgruntled noise from the back of his throat, “And you couldn't have told me?”

“Well, I wanted to but then you started all of this and I was kinda distracted,” he gestures wildly, throwing his arms out on either side of him, until they almost knock over his alarm clock on the bedside table.

“Sure whatever,” Himchan brushes it off instead of debating even more and just shoves his phone into Yongguk's face, “He replied.”

_**ZeloJello: Please tell me if you liked it, Hyung? >//<** _

The older male's eyes grow wider with every second his eyes are locked to the screen, his heart is pounding in his temples and holy shit, he thinks it's about to burst out of his ribcage.

And he really regrets eating so much, because it feels like the weird tingly sensation in the pit of his stomach will make him throw up.

“He...he,” Yongguk points weakly at the phone, voice coming out far more weak and surprised than he intended.

He stammers, clutching the black cellphone in his hand, “I don't know what-”

“Answer him,” Himchan gently shoves him on his own bed and settles down beside him, “Be a little flirty, come on.”

“But I'm not flirty,” he answers honestly, “I'm just awkward and I don't want to do it.”

“No buts” the younger one says firmly and he ignores Yongguk's whining, “This is an opportunity and you're going to use it.”

“Fine,” Yongguk agrees, “But I hate you for it.”

Himchan just rolls his eyes.

_**bbang: I liked it very much >.< can't wait to see your next one @ZelloJello** _

“What do you think?”

“It's good,” Himchan says slowly, he's clearly not completely satisfied with it, but he doesn't push the issue and Yongguk is grateful for it.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he tries to remember how much he actually owes Himchan, because technically the younger one isn't wrong when he mentioned that he is a good roommate. Sure, sometimes he is nosy and sometimes he steals Yongguk's favorite banana milk and pretends it wasn't him, but he never lies and he always supports Yongguk after a rough day in the studio.

And the older male is so thankful for it, even though he doesn't show it.

He's about to open his mouth and tell his roommate about his emotional outburst but then his phone chimes again and Yongguk's sends his thanks to the higher ones for that, because on second thought he knows how Himchan is and he knows that both of them would act awkward around each other later on if he said something.

It's another tweet from Zelo, asking if he liked the song, that he used for the choreography as well. And Yongguk is eager to answer, telling him how much he enjoyed the song, because rap was always his weak point and that he liked to rap a little himself.

So they tweet back and forth for half an hour and in the middle of writing about the first rap track he ever recorded with real equipment Yongguk wonders how many hundreds or thousands of people actually follow their conversation, because shit this is public. He's texting with a guy, he liked for a while now, who on top of that has also like three million fans, and he doesn't even want to know how many of those are weird ones, who would actually track him down if he says something wrong.

“You're so cute.”

Yongguk flinches and only then remembers that Himchan is still sitting next to him, he was so lost in his conversation with Junhong that he totally forgot.

“You should probably DM him though,” the younger one chuckles, raising himself from the bed and flopping back down on his own.

“Ah young love,” he chuckles.

“Himchan?”

The brunette glances questioningly in his direction, still wearing his usual teasing smile.

“Thank you.”

 


	4. Maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok It's been a while xD  
> But you know school started and then the new B.A.P single dropped and I had to listen to every song for at least 14 times...  
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter :D  
> If you have any comments or suggestions I'd love to hear them :)

When Bang Yongguk opens his eyes again the room is warm and quiet and only lit up a little bit by the morning sun arcing in through the tiny window above Himchan's bed, which by the way is empty. He groans and rolls onto his stomach, turning his head on his pillow and wishes he could just return to sleep and never wake up again, always living in the beautiful dream he just awoke from.

He closes his eyes and slightly drifts of again, deciding that he's just going to skip today. Who cares anyway if he misses two or three lectures. Education? Pff.

He's in a comfortable half-sleep again by the time Himchan barges into the room with loud stomping.

“Rise and shine, Loverboy,” Himchan sings and Yongguk honestly thinks he sounds way too happy, considering how goddamn early it is, “I got you coffee.”

He sets down a big cup, with the most silly pattern Yongguk has ever seen, as if hearts with eyes aren't creepy enough at itself they also wear tiny suits and dresses, “You do remember you still have to finish your essay? Or did you forget it over all the wet dreams you had last night over your boytoy?”

The elder one lets out a little moan, shifting a little, pulling his blanket over his head, “Shit man, I totally forgot.” His cheeks heat up, “And stop calling him like that, we only texted a little bit – nothing special.”

Himchan scoffs and slumps down next to him on his bed, “'Nothing special'? ' _Nothing special_ '?! You pinned for this dude for weeks, you practically drooled over yourself whenever you saw a picture of him and if I recall this right you texted with him last night 'til somewhat after three am and after that you couldn't sleep for another hour.”

He smirks and watches with growing amusement how Yongguk turns around and groans loudly, “I thought you were sleeping, how the fuck do you always know stuff like that?” He hides his blushing face in his hands.

“I _was_ sleeping, but then you screamed into your pillow a couple of times and I kind of woke up from it,” he chuckles, “It was kinda cute.”

“Oh god,” the taller one groans again, throwing his arms up, trying to express how desperately he wants this conversation to end. It's too early for this kind of talk, Himchan just never seems to get the timing right. Not that there's ever a good timing for an issue like that.

“Please just shut up.”

“Only if you tell me what you two talked about.”

“We just...I don't even know. We just talked about basic stuff,” Yongguk shrugs and sits up to take a sip from the coffee, “You know about hobbies and stuff like that.”

He's not exactly _lying_. They talked a lot about hobbies and interests, but they also had a heated one hour long discussion about the lion king and Yongguk won't tell Himchan a single word, because the last time he did, the other one didn't let his terrible attempts at flirting with his former crush live down until he practically begged for it.

And also he just kind of feels like his conversation with Junhong is something private? It sounds probably super weird, but he likes to think that Junhong enjoyed their banter just as much as he did.

Honestly, he wants to say that it was a good feeling texting the other one and actually getting to know him but it was far different. It wasn't only a good feeling. It felt fucking _great._

The way his heart beat way too fast in his ribcage, the way his brain just shut down and let him be his weird awkward self and _god_ he was so happy. Which is also super embarrassing considering that they really only talked about uninteresting stuff and he doesn't know how to explain it, but every time he recalls last night he gets that pleasant buzz in the pit of his stomach, that usually just occurs when he drinks alcohol.

All in all he just wants to get to know Zelo even better.

“Stop it,” Himchan says, rolling his eyes, “I've known you for _forever_ you can't lie to me.”

“Well at least I tried,” he answers weakly.

The younger one smiles sweetly at him. Then proceeds to stomp over to his closet to pull some clothes out, “You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, but I'll always listen if you want to okay?”

Yongguk blinks at him a couple of times before his eyes crinkle up in a smile.

“Okay enough of these emotional outbursts, I'm more emotional with you than with my actual boyfriend.”

Yongguk furrows his eyebrows, “You don't have a boyfriend.”

“But I had one,” Himchan points out while holding up a blue shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans, “These should be okay.”

He nods and tosses them in Yongguk's direction, “Hurry or we're gonna be late.”

The taller one is about to complain again for the fourth time this morning, but his phone chimes just as he opens his mouth to try and convince Himchan that they could get Chinese takeout and watch the new season of Game of Thrones.

“Oh my god,” Yongguk breathes, letting the phone fall out of his hands in favor of hiding his face in them, “He's the cutest thing.”

“A good morning text from your sweetheart?” His tone is light and teasing.

Yes, it is a good morning text. It's a very cute good morning text. Seriously, Junhong is the cutest shit, and despite the fact that he's all tall and lean muscles and sexy looks on stage he's also one of the biggest dorks Yongguk has ever texted with. He uses way too many emoticons and seems like one of the people who can't be mean to anyone even if he can't stand them. And Yongguk's so screwed.

He reads over the message again.

Junhong wished him a good morning and apologized too often for keeping him up at night, even if Yongguk would gladly lose a few hours of sleep if it meant he gets to write with the dancer again. He also obviously tried to cheer him up, after the older one mentioned last night how much he hates his Wednesday lectures and how he hates writing essays even more. It's so sweet how he tried not to use too many smileys, but failed miserably.

Yongguk stares at the screen for a few seconds before Himchan startles him with a burst of laughter.

“What's so funny?” He asks, automatically going into defensive mode.

“It's just hilarious how whipped you are,” he chuckles and pats him on the shoulder, “I really hope it works out for you. He's a nice guy.”

Before Yongguk can even answer to that he gets cut off by Himchan again, “Yeah I know you're about to deny the fact that you have a crush on him of the size of the moon, but we really need to get moving. You know how bitchy my professor gets if someone is late.”

And the older one shuts his mouth, because he knows _exactly_ how much of a bitch she can be and he's mostly relieved that they're not going to talk about his huge crush anymore.

Himchan is quit the entire time they put on clothes, pack their bags and leave the apartment. Yongguk is about to ask what's wrong since Himchan is never quit, but as soon as the door falls shut behind them he starts blabbering about how he really needs a new boyfriend and that there's this really cute guy he genuinely likes.

And Yongguk feels kind of guilty that he doesn't even feign interest, but he' still too caught on that message. That is until Himchan realizes how far away he actually his.

“Why don't you meet up with him? I thought he lives Soul?”

“Yeah,” Yongguk mutters, “But we only texted once and I...I don't think he likes me like that.”

“You know he's way out of my league.”

“Well he obviously likes you enough to write you a giant good morning text,” Himchan points out and gives him only an eye-roll for the second statement.

“HYUNG!” They only barely turn around in time before Daehyun drapes himself over Himchan's chest.

Yongguk watches with a big gummy smile how they spin and hug at the same time for a few seconds.

“My second favorite Hyung!”

“Only second?” Himchan inhales deeply and plays hurt.

“Yongguk Hyung is my favorite,” Daehyun grins and dodges the kick.

Yongguk watches from the sidelines as they bicker loudly. He's just glad that it's so early and that there are not a lot of other students around, who could see the embarrassing pair.

The taller male jumps a little as his phone chimes again. He looks over to the other two again and sees that they are still absorbed in their playful fight, before he pulls it out and takes a look.

_**Bunhong: Aside from being beautiful what are you doing right not Hyung?** _

_**Bunhong: Shit** _

_**Bunhong: You're not even gay right** _

_**Bunhong: I'm sorry >.<** _

_**Bunhong: I'm really sorry Hyung T.T** _

Yongguk is blushing so hard, that he feels like his cheeks are going to explode.

And for the first time ever a simple thought forms in his head, one that would have seemed so absurd if he thought about it only a week ago.

Maybe Junhong likes him too?


	5. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...it's been really long I know, but school is really hard right now >.

Yongguk shakes his head, torn between calming Junhong down, who is already sending the ninth message in only one minute and just staring at his phone for a while longer, because the younger male is simply adorable. 

That is until Junhong stops writing about how sorry he is and how he definitely came on way too strong, completely unaware of the fact that Yongguk wishes he would come on even stronger and instead chooses to just send sad smiley faces. So Yongguk settles for texting him back a quick reply. He explains that everything is completely fine and that he by no means is bothered by Junhong's texts.

However he ignores the part, where the other indirectly asked if he was gay. Shouldn't it be obvious anyway?

“Okay enough of this.” Himchan says voice a little breathless.

After putting both hands on Daehyun's shoulders to push him a bit away from his own body, he tugs the hem of his shirt down and smooths his hair out.

“We should get going.”

Hitting the send button, Yongguk turns his phone off and puts it back into the bag that he slings carelessly over one shoulder, “We're gonna be late anyway at this rate, but I agree.”

“Shit, seriously?” His best friend squeals.

Normally the elder would be amused by how much higher Himchan's voice becomes when he panics, but right now his thoughts just circle around a certain boy and the little (very little) part of his brain that isn't occupied by this person tells him that he should better hurry the fuck up or he's going to be in a _lot_ of trouble.

“Well see you later then, Hyungs!” Daehyun beams at them one last time, before he turns around, plugs his earphones back in and goes his way. Yongguk assumes he's probably going back to his dorm, judging from the direction he's heading to. Which leaves the question open where he was this early, considering that Yongguk memorized Daehyun's schedule and therefore knows that he doesn't have any morning lectures this entire semester.

However, he doesn't have enough time to think further about it as Himchan starts dragging him down the street and Yongguk already has enough trouble keeping up with him and fighting against the nearly uncontrollable urge to turn on his phone again, to see if there are any new messages, than to be worried about Daehyun.

 

~*~*~*

 

Fortunately, they don't get into a lot of trouble, because the leading professor as well as her assistant both called in sick. There's no substitute, so they have a few spare hours before their next lecture starts.

They decide to make a trip to the cafeteria and grab a bite to eat.

“I can't believe we got up so early,” Himchan complains. He sets his ugly yellow plate down on the table and slides on the bench in front of it, “I could've slept for at least two more hours.”

“Well if you would actually sleep and not rewatch that weird K-drama, maybe you'd actually sleep more?” Yongguk sits down on the opposite side of the table and puts his plate down as well. He grabs his chopsticks and starts picking up vegetables and mixing them with the rice. He's not really in the mood for that particular kind of food right now, but the food tastes acceptable and is cheap so he prefers it over the other restaurants and drive-ins around the area.

Himchan looks at him with a frown, “Well and if you would actually get your shit together you could get laid more often?”

Yongguk blinks before he chuckles loudly, “Touché!”

Himchan's expression softens and he picks up his eggplant and places it on Yongguk's plate. The elder puts in response to that his tomato down on the other one's tray. It became a little habit over the years. Whenever Yongguk is with one of his closer friends he starts to trade the food he doesn't like with them.

“Um,” Himchan wets his lips nervously. “Can we talk about something?”

Yongguk furrows his eyebrows, “Sure.”

“So there's this guy-” The brunette thumbs nervously at the little cut in the table and runs his finger up and down the little carvings next to it, “He wants to visit...over the weekend and I wondered if you could-”

“If I could give you the room, right?” Yongguk asks and picks up a few vegetables to stuff them all at once in his mouth.

Himchan nods vigorously.

Yongguk sighs and runs a hand over his face, “Himchan you know I love you man, but I'm not gonna leave my bed for a _whole_ weekend for one of your casual fucks."

“I totally understand that, but he's not...he's not a-”

“He's not just some casual fling,” The other male states in pure amazement, “You like him? You actually like him!”

Himchan nods again, this time a little more hesitant, his cheeks are red just like his neck is and Yongguk thinks it's so adorable. He's only ever seen the other one acting like this two times in his entire life. And one of those times he asked Yongguk if he could play his fake boyfriend for a night since his mother set him up again with one of her neighbor’s daughters, so it's kind of really special.

The guy must be _really_ special

“I can't believe it! What's his name?”

Himchan scoffs at him, “I'm not going to tell you!”

“I deserve to hear it!” Yongguk shouts back, “You tell me his name and you get the room.”

He watches Himchan bite his lower lip with a grin, they've known each other for years, Yongguk knows exactly when he has already won.

“Moon Jongup,” The younger one sighs in defeat.

“Like in Moon Jongup the famous dancer? The guy who's like best buddies with Zelo?”

“How do you always manage to talk about your crush even if it's not asked?” Himchan laughs in disbelief.

“Shut up. That was a valid question, okay.” Yongguk splutters, to which the younger only rolls his eyes.

“Yeah it's _the_ Moon Jongup.”

“Weren't you the one who always told me that it's stupid to like someone famous who will never like you back?”

“I was and I still think so, but you and I are different, I actually talked to him while you just silently pinned for the guy.”

Yongguk scrunches his nose in distaste, why does Himchan have to be right all the time.

“Yeah whatever,” he shoves the rest of the rice in his mouth and slurps at his banana milk to wash it down, “You get the room for the weekend, but only if you stop smiling like that.”

He points to Himchan's face, which is split into a wide, really upsetting grin.

The brunette rolls his eyes and slides gracefully off of the bench, “I'm going to the toilette real fast. Be right back.”

Yongguk takes another loud slurp from his milk, before he pulls out his phone to look if Junhong answered him.

_**Junhong: I'm so relieved, Hyung:))))** _

_**Junhong: What are you doing right now?** _

 

_**Yongguk: I was just eating some rice and vegetables with a friend of mine in the cafeteria until now.** _

 

_**Junhong: I ate the same just minutes ago in the cafeteria of my university!** _ _**ㅇ** _ _**_** _ _**ㅇ** _ _**Which university do you go to anyway? >_<** _

 

_**Yongguk: Korea National University of Arts. You?** _

 

_**Junhong: ME TOO HYUNG!** _

 

Wait a fucking moment. Yongguk reads the conversation again just to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. If Junhong really attends the same school as he does and if he really ate the same meal only minutes ago doesn't that mean-?

“Hyung?”

Yongguk flinches horribly enough to nearly drop his phone. His heart is beating so loud that he thinks the entire assembly of students can hear it and at the same time his blood is rushing trough his body as fast as it is possible for a human being.

His face must be crimson red by now.

He keeps his eyes trained on the yellow tray before him, because if he's going to look up there's no way the other person will miss the unattractive red flush that's spread over his face.

This is all wrong! They weren't supposed to meet like this! With Yongguk dressed in just a normal old pair of jeans, that has enough cuts in it to show the majority of his right leg, and a blue shirt that wasn't ironed since he visited his parents four months ago. His hair is tousled from the wind and somewhere on his face are probably still rice grains stuck.

Yongguk feels so not ready for this.

“Hyung?” A voice that sounds like it could belong to an angel asks again. He hears a few shuffling noises until he views a pair of black sneakers in his field of vision.

Slowly, because if he would go any faster his heart would surely explode, he lifts his head.

Trailing up the form of the figure. From the incredibly long legs to the board shoulders and strong arms further to plump lips, stretched into a soft smile and brown eyes that form crescents.

And God help him, somehow he died and awoke in heaven.

“Hyung,” Junhong repeats for the third time, the soft smile lingering around his lips is making Yongguk's heart flutter, “I can't believe I never recognized you before! Can I sit here?”


	6. Dinner?

 

“Hyung?” Junhong stares at him and chews down on his bottom lip as if he's worried how the other might react. Yongguk gulps. He has never felt more frustrated with is incapability to form coherent sentences when he's around a person he likes.

The silence visibly irritates Junhong, he jumps from one foot to another, looking a little frantic. And Yongguk really doesn't like the look on his face, he would much rather see the cute little smiles he always gives the camera after finishing a choreography correctly.

Taking a deep breath, that clears his brain enough to finally form words he mutters a quiet 'sure' and looks up from under his lashes shyly.

It takes a moment, but then Junhong beams openly at him and sits down on the opposite bench and Yongguk has to avert his eyes or he would probably faint right here right now. Having a smile like that should be fucking illegal.

“I thought you have a morning lecture?” The other male tilts his head sideways in a silent question and it really shouldn't be as adorable as is it is considering the fact that Junhong is nearly one meter and ninety centimeter tall and could probably lift Yongguk up without even getting out of breath.

He hurries to answer when Junhong leans closer and opens his mouth as if he wants to repeat his question and Yongguk really can't handle the smell of fresh strawberries that threatens to stop his braincells from functioning, “Yeah I usually have, but my professor didn't show up so I decided to get something to eat before going to the library.”

“Oh,” Junhong looks like he thinks about something, “You need to go there for your essay right?”

Yongguk nods in confirmation.

“Oh cool,” He splutters, “I mean no it's not cool, but you know-...”

He gestures wildly around with his hand, searching for an explanation and obviously hoping that Yongguk understands.

Said male can't help but laugh. He looks up into Junhong's face, his cheeks slightly tinted from grinning so hard.

“I know what you mean,” He reassures the blonde one, who in response to that sighs in relief once before breaking into a huge grin himself.

“Hey if you are free tonight would y-” Junhong starts, and Yongguk really _really_ hopes he's going to ask him out for dinner or something like that, but he never gets to that point because Himchan decides to show up again.

Seriously, Yongguk thinks, _worst_ timing ever. He was this close to being asked out by his long term crush (at least it sounded like that), but of fucking course nothing ever works out when Kim Himchan is near. Yongguk is one hundred percent sure that the younger one senses when he has to show up for extra dramatic effect and to make his life harder than it already is. That would be so _him._

“Well, well. What do we have here?” Himchan says, letting his eyes roam over Junhong for a moment, “I didn't expect to see you, Junhong. What are you doing here?”

The brunette shoves Yongguk a little until he slides further away so Himchan can sit opposite of Junhong, completely oblivious to the daggers the older one is shooting his way.

Junhong looks a little taken aback by the sudden intrusion and his eyes flicker to Yongguk for a short moment, who only manages a single shrug before continuing his mission to kill Himchan with his eyes.

“Ehm,” He clears his throat once, clearly flustered, “I didn't have any classes this morning so...”

“You go to this university?”

“Yeah.”

Himchan's eyebrows shoot up in an obvious question, “I didn't know.”

He nods slowly as if he's agreeing to something, but then his expression quickly changes to one full of mischief.

“Well,” he leans back a little, a smug look on his face, “What were you two lovebirds talking about?”

Yongguk feels the blush creeping up his cheeks and he keeps his face downcast, just in case someone notices, while opening his mouth to argue, but he gets interrupted by Junhong before he can say anything.

“Actually I wanted to ask if Yongguk Hyung would like to go with me for dinner tonight?” He says, while keeping his eyes trained on Yongguk's face, which gets even more red. Yongguk only barely registers Himchan whistling at him over the blood roaring in his ears. He feels the endorphins rushing through his body, and he's absolutely ready to loudly declare the news to the entire world, but then Junhong lifts his hands up in a hurried movement.

“Not...not like that!” He rushes to explain himself and Yongguk's heart sinks a little, “There's this event today in this fancy Chinese restaurant and there are gonna be a lot of different music producers and labels and since you are interested in rap and underground rappers I thought...”

By now Yongguk is sure everybody can see the pure disappointment growingn on his face. If anybody else would have invited him to this kind of event he would've probably jumped up and down in excitement, but right now he's just so crestfallen that Junhong didn't plan on asking him out that he hardly manages to smile politely.

“That would be great,” He really hopes that the other two can't hear his voice slightly breaking, however from the way Himchan glances in his direction he's already aware of the fact that Himchan _knows._

Junhong smiles at him, but there's something in his eyes and his voice sounds tight and a little forced and Yongguk nearly believes that it's because Junhong would've actually liked going out with him, but on second thought it's probably just hopeful thinking.

“Great,” Junhong clears his throat awkwardly and smiles softly and Yongguk forgets how tight and in knots his stomach felt only a minute ago,”How about we met in front of the restaurant? Around eight?”

“Yeah sounds really good,” Yongguk can't help but smile at Junhong's hopeful expression, “Text me the address okay?”

Junhong beams openly at him and nods eagerly.

“Of course, Hyung!” He stands up abruptly and for a brief moment Yongguk is amazed by how graceful it looks, “I'll see you later!”

He smiles one last time, before quickly running over to a group of younger students, who already look like they were waiting for him.

“He could have at least pretended that he wants me there too,” Himchan grumbles under his breath and Yongguk flinches, remembering that his best friend is still sitting next to him.

“Well it seems like you have a date now,” He states.

“It's not a date!” Yongguk hisses, checking if Junhong is still in earshot, “You heard him! He even had to emphasize it.”

Himchan rolls his eyes at Yongguk's bitter tone, “I think he just didn't want to come on too strong and was trying to be lowkey about asking you out, considering that you two only just met for the first time. Maybe he somehow doesn't know about your huge-ass crush and didn't want to scare you away.”

The 'as if you would ever say no to him' goes unsaid, but Yongguk clearly hears it.

Yongguk scoffs, before shouldering his backpack and making his way over to the exit with the tray in his hands. He puts it in one of the designed areas for the staff to wash it later on.

“You know I'm right!” He hears Himchan's voice over all the other student's in the room and the tips of his ears turn bright red at the sudden silence that follows after his best friend's shout. God Himchan is just so embarrassing.

He quickens his pace.

“Well I'll help you later with your outfit!”

Yongguk can tell that Himchan is winking at him, even if he doesn't actually see it.

 

~*~*~*

 

“I don't know what to wear!” Yongguk flops down on his bed, ruffling his hair and sighing loudly.

“I know,” Himchan answers.

He's standing in front of Yongguk's (admittedly small) wardrobe and throws piece after piece out, searching for an outfit that is neither too pretentious nor too comfortable.

“Isn't that too much?” Yongguk asks and eyes the new clothes the other male pulled out of his closet with wariness.

“He did say fancy restaurant though,” the younger one mumbles and lifts up the white dress shirt and tight black pants. Yongguk can already feel his legs protesting just from looking at it.

“No.”

“Your ass will look really great.”

“No way.”

“Come on! Do you want to impress him or not? I bet if you wear those,” He lifts up the pants, “he won't stop looking at your ass.”

Yongguk grumbles quietly about how he much rather would have him look at his face, but (to Himchan's great amusement and satisfaction) he still takes the pants and puts them on with notable trouble.

“Goddammit, they are at least five sizes too small,” He groans and collapses back on the bed.

And the only thing Himchan can say to that is whistle and lowly state, “I'd tap that.”

They grin at each other for a few seconds before the brunette claps his hands and exclaims, “Time for hair and make-up!”

And the little bit of sympathy and gratitude Yongguk just felt towards Himchan vanishes instantly.

 

~*~*~*

 

Yongguk tugs self-consciously on the hem of his shirt. One of those tiny make-up mirrors would be fucking great right now, he thinks and turns around to check his image in the window of the restaurant.

“Hey?”

Yongguk spins around fast enough that he can practically hear all the bones in his spine crack.

He looks up and up _and up_ , before he comes face to face with his crush. Who observes him with an amused glint in his eyes, that quickly forms into something different.

Yongguk has to gulp at the dark look in Junhong's eyes and all of sudden he feels really hot in the actually chilly weather. Junhong's gaze is hot and heavy, his dark eyes narrow as Yongguk licks his lips instinctively and if Junhong follows the movement Yongguk doesn't mention it.

By all means the older male doesn't consider himself as small or naturally submissive, but with the way the blonde hovers over him, dressed in a white t-shirt and black leather jacket, that show how board his shoulders actually are, he feels like he wants to submit, he wants to let go and fall _completely._

“I-” Junhong starts and takes a step closer.

“Junhong!” Yongguk flinches terribly and the taller male moves instinctively closer, shielding Yongguk with his body.

“Man I haven't seen you in _forever_ !” A tall male with black hair comes to a halt in front of them and Junhong visibly tenses.

“Jae-Hwa Hyung, long time no see,” His voice is strained and Yongguk moves from behind his back to stand beside him and takes a closer look at the other male.

Immediately the taller one's (not taller than Junhong though, Yongguk marks) gaze shifts towards him.

Yongguk shivers lightly at the dark gaze, but it doesn't feel pleasurably and thrilling like it did with Junhong, it's more oppressing and unsettling than anything else.

“I don't think I've ever seen you around here before. My name is Park Jae-Hwa,” sticking out a hand he wiggles with his eyebrows suggestively and Yongguk fights the inner urge to hide behind Junhong's back while he grabs the offered hand hesitantly, not wanting to be rude.

“Bang Yongguk, and I've never been here before.”

Jae-Hwa shakes his hand a little longer than necessary and opens his mouth to say something, but gets cut off by Junhong.

“We actually wanted to go inside now Hyung,” He says through clenched teeth and slides one arm around Yongguk's waist.

It feels like home – is the only thing Yongguk can think of when he glances up and up _and up_ to watch how Junhong's face relaxes a little bit and he finds himself leaning into the touch. The warm gentle touch that makes his heart flutter and face heat up.

“Great!” Jae-Hwa claps his hands loudly (Junhong tightens his hold around Yongguk's waist as he flinches again), before he grabs a hold of the smaller male's elbow and tugs him along, harshly.

“Hey, hey!” Yongguk calls as he gets dragged along. Then there's a hand on Jae-Hwa's and Yongguk can see how Junhong's fingers twitch, “Stop, you're making him uncomfortable.”

Jae-Hwa slowly detaches his fingers and shoots him an apologizing smile that actually looks sincere.

“Sorry man, I got too excited,” He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly and makes a gesture with his other hand, before he flees inside. Yongguk can only watch with wide eyes.

“I swear not everybody here is like that!” Junhong says, looking a little desperate, and (if he interprets it right) also kind of concerned about how Yongguk will react. Said one just smiles softly and rubs his elbow where Jae-Hwa grabbed too hard, completely oblivious to how Junhong's hand twitches as if he wants to touch.

“It's okay. I'm really excited for all the music producers!” Yongguk exclaims while grinning up at him.

“Well,” Junhong looks down and Yongguk hopes that he doesn't imagine the fond look in his eyes, “Then let's go inside, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again :D Sorry it took so long again T.T  
> But anyway this chapter is a little longer than my usual ones, so I hope that helps a little  
> And I kind of feel like I made a lot of mistakes in this one, I'm sorry :(  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it  
> If you have comments or suggestions, I'd love to hear them :D


	7. I wanna Scream and Shout

The first thing that comes to Yongguk's mind when they enter the restaurant is 'expensive'. Everything in here practically screams 'high class' and 'my underwear costs more than your entire wardrobe'.

He looks around, taking in all the people in suits and dresses. Everyone looks rich and like they actually _belong_ here while he feels completely out of place.

He tugs at the collar of his shirt, trying to make it look less wrinkly until he hears an amused chuckle. “You look really good, Hyung,” Junhong says with a soft smile. He has to bend down a little, so Yongguk can understand him over the noises and the music.

He feels the faint blow of air next to his ear and it's making him shudder quite obviously.

Yongguk peers upwards, right into big brown eyes and his breath hitches in his throat for a moment. Junhong looks absolutely stunning. His blond hair is styled up and the way his leather jacket clings to his arms makes Yongguk nearly drool over himself. He doesn't even want to get started on the tight black pants and how clearly they show the strong muscles in his thighs with every movement.

“You too,” Yongguk manages to choke out. He feels really hot again all of sudden.

Junhong blushes a little at the compliment and tries to hide it by putting his hand on Yongguk's back to push him forward through the crowd. It works really well, the hand on the small of his back is quite distracting. He doesn't even pay attention to where Junhong leads them.

Yongguk looks around a little after they come to a halt. They left the main crowd behind and are now in a corner near the entrance to the kitchen, it's quieter here than in the other corners and there are a lot less people. Yongguk is thankful that he can finally move a little more freely.

He rolls his shoulders tentatively, before turning around to face Junhong.

“So...” He stares up into brown eyes again and the words catch in his throat, “I...uhm–,”

Forgot what to say, Yongguk thinks and clutches his fingers in the hem of his shirt, to avoid hitting himself for his density.

“Hyung,” Junhong chuckles, “You don't need to be so tense. I don't bite.”

And thus Yongguk is confronted with the lively image of Junhong and biting. _Oh I would like you to bite me_ , he thinks and tries to hide the blush that creeps up his neck onto his cheeks.

“Sorry, It's just...everyone is dressed so beautiful and I'm just–,” He gestures down to his black pants and white dress shirt.

When he glances up again Junhong watches him with a frown. “I don't know what you mean Hyung, you look beautiful as well!” He says, sounding clearly upset and Yongguk is taken aback by the fierce and loud tone and only barely controls the urge to take a step back.

They look at each other for a brief moment. Yongguk with wide shocked eyes and Junhong with dark eyes and an expression like he's searching something, asking for something, but the older male doesn't know what he's asking for. He doesn't know what's going on even when Junhong takes a step forward.

“Hyung let's go have some fun!” The blonde declare vigorously and grabs Yongguk's wrist. His touch is surprisingly gentle in comparison to the wild look in his eyes.

He let's himself get dragged along.

While they make their way to the buffet, they talk a little. Junhong eagerly explains why he wanted to become a dancer and Yongguk sometimes feels his heart stutter after Junhong directed one of those breathtaking smiles in his direction and even if he gets distracted a little from time to time he still listens greedily to every last word.

“I told you this long-ass story just now, but do you want to know what the real reason was for me to become a dancer?” Junhong asks, smiling shyly down at him and Yongguk nods (maybe a little too quickly) in response.

The tips of Junhong's ears are scarlet, “I was a huge fan of Kai, you know the guy from Exo? And with huge I mean _Huge_ with a capital _H_. Like my whole room was full with posters and pictures and stuff like that and he was such a good dancer and I just...” He waves with his right hand a few times.

“So,” Yongguk throws him a look full of disbelief, “You want to tell me, that you became one of the most famous dancers on the internet just because you had an embarrassing crush on Exo's main dancer?”

“I can't believe I was nervous to meet you! You're so _lame_ ,” His tone is light and teasing.

Junhong dramatically gasps for air, “How dare you?!” He moves one of his hands up, to let it rest against his forehead in a sweeping gesture.

“And I didn't have a crush on him! I just thought he was cool!” Junhong pouts, biting his bottom lip cutely.

“Not a crush?” Yongguk laughs loudly, not caring for the weird looks the people around them throw in their direction, “It was definitely a crush! It's just like that phase when I had the hots for – oh shit.”

Yongguk slaps a hand over his mouth, because this is so goddamn embarrassing and he didn't even plan on telling Junhong. It just kind of slipped out.

“For who Hyung?” Junhong asks a curious glint in his eyes.

“Nobody! Absolutely nobody! I was just joking...haha...ha,” Yongguk laughs awkwardly, taking a few steps back and waving a little hysterically.

Junhong follows, taking a few steps forward to close the distance between them. The older male gulps, he feels trapped (in a good way) and really hot all of sudden.

“Hyung?” Junhong asks, his voice dark and low and it's making Yongguk shiver.

“I'm not gonna tell you!” He states, shaking his head and moving back even more, only avoiding bumping into another person because Junhong pulls him to the side gently.

“Well I have my methods to make you talk,” He licks his lips and Yongguk's mind wanders to all the wrong places again (probably?).

And then Junhong's chasing him through the crowd, trying to get Yongguk to tell him about his past crush while said one laughs and laughs and doesn't even care one tiny bit that they are basically playing a round of tag in the middle of a fancy event inside in even fancier restaurant.

Junhong corners him against the buffet table five minutes later, because Yongguk got out of breath and had to slow down. The younger one is panting a little harder as well and Yongguk's imagination springs to life again.

“Hyung~,” The blonde lets his voice drop an octave lower while he strolls closer to Yongguk's body.

Effectively caging him between the table and the dancer's body. The dark haired male is panting heavy trough his nose, which proves to be a mistake as the strong scent of strawberry and something musky mixed with sweat invades his nose. It's so tempting.

“I think there's something you want to tell me?” Junhong grins down at him.

“But it's _embarrassing_ ,” Yongguk whines.

“Please?” Junhong sticks his bottom lip out (and who is Yongguk to say no to this adorable face?).

“Fine,” The older male sighs, “But if you laugh I swear to god Choi Junhong I'm gonna kick your _ass._ ”

Junhong crackles a little at that, he shrugs in a kind of 'well I'd like seeing you try' manner and it's doing things to Yongguk, because he fucking _noticed_ the way Junhong's biceps flex (gorgeously) when he grabs something, therefore it's kind of clear who would actually do things to the other's ass.

Also, he feels himself encouraged in his assumption that the younger could lift him up _really_ easily.

“...J-hope, okay?! You happy now?” Yongguk mutters, looking down at his feet to hide his red cheeks.

“What's with me?”

Yongguk flinches so bad, he's surprised he didn't pull a muscle from it.

A second later there's a hand on his wrist, keeping him in place after he tried to instinctively get away. Junhong's long fingers feel really hot where they touch his skin.

“Hoseok Hyung? I didn't know you would come,” Junhong states and he looks happy, but at the same time also kind of mad? If Yongguk is right? He really wonders why Junhong looks so unhappy, considering that Yongguk thought he and the other male are good friends after all the collaborations they did together.

“Yeah, I kinda didn't know either,” The brunette shrugs, before smiling a blinding smile, “So what did you talk 'bout?” 

“Jung Hoseok, by the way,” He says, extending his hand with a friendly smile.

“Bang Yongguk,” The older male chokes out and grabs the offered handslowly. He really hopes his palm isn't too sweaty after all the running.

“We were just talking about a few dancers,” Junhong explains, not sounding too eager.

“Oh that's cool,” Hoseok beams at them, “Hey did you two already see the others?”

He redirects his glance to Junhong, “Jungkook is here. Oh and Jongup is here too, but I think you know that already. Don't you want to introduce your date to them?”

At that Junhong splutters a little. And before Yongguk can even think about correcting him (not that he wants to) the younger one already started shaking his head and defining the nature of their 'date'.

His cheeks are a little flushed and he pointedly avoids looking at Yongguk.

Said one only casts his vision downwards. There's a painful knot in the pit of his stomach, that get's tighter with every new word Junhong says.

Hoseok listens quietly with an eyebrow arched. After Junhong is finished he tilts his head a little and lets his eyes roam over both of them.

“Okay?” He still looks rather skeptical, “Whatever, you wanna come?”

The younger casts him a questioning glance. And Yongguk screams to himself that it's enough with the mental breakdown now. It kind of works as his limps decide to cooperate and he nods shyly.

After his Junhong smiles softly at him and squeezes his wrist reassuringly, “Don't worry Hyung. They're all really nice guys.”

“Okay!” Hoseok exclaims, grabbing his other wrist gently and tugging him along. Junhong let's his other hand go, because it's just too difficult to get through this many people in their current situation without bumping into someone.

Yongguk's painfully aware of how cold his skin feels, where Junhong's hand rested before he decided to let go.

A little while later Hoseok withdraws his hand too as he tries dodging some older woman's excessive hand gestures.

And Yongguk really tries. He really tries staying behind them, but after a tall hulking male decides to shove him a little backwards he kind of loses sight of them.

Yongguk is pretty tall and usually he can just look over the other person's heads, but _everyone_ in here is so unbelievable tall, so he's stuck somewhere in a group of people with no way out.

He looks around, trying to find someone he knows, but he can't recognize anyone.

Sighing deeply he pulls his phone out of his pants and starts texting Junhong, however before he can finish his message someone bumps into him and his phone falls to the ground with a loud thud.

He bends, trying to get it back.

And he really doesn't know what happens, but the next moment he's laying flat on his back, fingers clutching the phone tightly and someone's stepping on his leg while someone else is half sprayed across his torso.

The leg, on which the other person is standing, hurts so much he could scream.

And he only realizes after a few seconds that he's actually screaming.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again :)  
> I'm so happy that so many people left comments and all of them were so sweet too thank you guys *.* although I'm a little sad that not many people left kudos :(  
> But I still hope you liked the chapter  
> If you have comments or suggestions, I'd love to hear them :D


	8. Food, for real this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so alive and hyped for the comeback honestly :3  
> Thanks to all you guys, who commented and left kudos! It really makes my day <3  
> I have a new story too, if you wanna take a look http://archiveofourown.org/works/8360650

“Hyung!”

Only a few seconds later the weight on his leg is gone, but it still hurts like hell.

Then there's a face in his field of vision, “Shit, are you okay?”

Junhong is all over him in an instant. “What’s wrong? Does is hurt?!” Junhong frantically fusses around him, his eyes flickering from his leg up to his face a few times, “Can you move? Does it hurt a lot? Oh my god, what happened? Do you need help? Is it broken? I'm gonna get help!”

“Junhong,” Yongguk says, successfully interrupting his flood of words, “It hurts, but I don't think it's broken.”

“Oh thank god,” Junhong breathes and lets himself fall forward a little, one of his hands comes up to card through Yongguk's black hair softly, “I'm so sorry! I should have stayed by your side, but there were so many people and when I turned around you were not behind us anymore and then I heard a scream and I-”

Junhong takes a deep breath and rests a hand on Yongguk's head again, combing his fingers through the strands and the elder male tries to not lean into the touch too obviously, “I'm just relieved you're okay.”

Yongguk looks up at him. He opens his mouth to reassure him that everything is fine and his leg is probably _just_ sprained, but he never gets the chance as a tiny male interrupts him, “Look. I'm sorry for stepping on your leg, but could you stop causing a scene now?” He says while wringing his hands nervously.

For a moment Yongguk is too taken aback to realize that the hand in his hair has stilled it's movements, but once he does Junhong is already on his legs, looking absolutely livid.

“Repeat that for me,” the taller male says. He's towering over the tinier one now and Yongguk is surprised that Junhong, who cried three times during the lion king, can appear this intimidating.

Watching the crowd of people, that has formed around them, the other man tenses up even more, “I-I didn't mean to-...but there are so many p-people here and-” He winces as Junhong steps closer. The blonde stares straight into his eyes without blinking, only lifting his gaze to glance at the crowd for a split second.

“Listen up asshat!” He says loudly for everyone to hear, before breaking out into a considerable speech about responsibility and how he should be happy that nobody got hurt and that it doesn't matter if people are watching, because it's his fault anyway.

Yongguk only listens to half of the speech, even though he's sure that it was pretty damn good, considering the amount of applause Junhong gets. He's more busy with trying to get up without toppling over directly after.

He stands too quickly, nearly falling over again. The movement catches Junhong's attention.

Said male instantly wraps his long arms around the elder's waist, stabilizing him.

“Hyung! Don't scare me like that,” Junhong's breathes into his ear and Yongguk finds himself shuddering despite the stabbing pain in his ankle.

“I-I need some fresh air,” he croaks out. It's hot again and his ankle hurts and everything is shitty right now, save for the two strong arms around his waist.

“Of course.”

Junhong shuffles a little around, grabbing Yongguk's arm and waist again to keep him upright. He glares at the tiny man one last time before proceeding to guide Yongguk through the crowd and outside of the restaurant.

Finally outside, Yongguk sucks in a deep breath. He hasn't realized how stuffy and sweaty it had been inside until a cold breeze hits him. Now that he’s outside he feels much better.

His leg still hurts, but at least his head is a little bit clearer now.

Junhong ushers them over to a wall and helps Yongguk lean comfortably against it.

“Does it still hurt?” He asks, biting his lip and after Yongguk nods slowly he slumps together, “I'm so sorry, Hyung!”

He lowers his head, staring at Yongguk's feet while nervously playing with his fingers, “That was probably the shittiest date you've ever been on.”

Yongguk blinks in confusion “Date?”

His eyes wander up, searching for Junhong's, who pointedly avoids his gaze and instead focuses his attention on Yongguk's ankle.

“Date?” Yongguk repeats this time louder and more questioningly as he crooks his head to the side and a little forward to shift into the other male's field of vision.

Junhong instantly flushes a pretty shade of pink. “I-I mean not as in 'Date' date,” he drawls. And Yongguk, once again, feels himself lose all hope. The renowned knot in the pit of his stomach tightens painfully and makes it appear as if he hasn't eaten in days.

“Oh,” He says, slumping back against the wall.

A cold breeze hits him and suddenly it doesn't feel nice and refreshing anymore instead he shivers from the chill. He's cold, his ankle hurts and Junhong basically rejected him, again. It's a terrible day.

When he looks up Junhong's also watching him, there's something in his eyes that Yongguk doesn't quite understand. His gaze flickers down to where Yongguk rubs his hands against his cold arms, in an attempt to keep himself warm.

Yongguk watches as Junhong shrugs out of his black leather jacket and comes closer. The elder pushes himself a few inches away from the wall, but still keeps one of his hands pressed against it for stability. Junhong drapes the jacket over his shoulders as he slides one arm after the other inside, always making sure that he's somehow having something to hold onto.

The jacket feels warm and fluffy, although it's a little big around his shoulders since Junhong is broader than Yongguk.

Normally the elder would have politely declined the offer, but he's really cold right now (and maybe also a little desperate for love and affection).

“Are you warm now?” Junhong asks, his voice sounding concerned as he rubs his hands up and down Yongguk's arms, “Do you want something to drink? Or something else?”

He stops for a moment, thinking, “Do you want me to bring you to the hospital? You should probably get that checked.” He points to other male's ankle and Yongguk's a little put off by the worried look on Junhong's face, so he follows his gaze.

It looks pretty bad, he has to admit. It's blue and already and starts to swell, but Yongguk honestly thinks it's nothing too serious. He can put weight onto it, even though it hurts like a bitch.

“No, I think I'm just going to let a friend look over it, once I'm back at the dorm,” Yongguk shrugs, the scent from the jacket waves up right into his nose and he forgets for a moment that he's still supposed to continue his explanation, “He studies to become a nurse, so it should be alright.”

“Oh that's...good, I think,” Junhong bites his lips, “Should I escort you back to your room?”

“I-” Yongguk thinks about it. His ankle hurts, he feels a headache forming in the back of his head and he's actually kind of really tired, but Junhong looks at him with that stupid kicked puppy look on his face and Yongguk simply thinks it's unfair how easily this guy can wrap him around his finger.

“That would be nice,” he says and something in his chest constricts painfully as Junhong's shoulders sag down a little, “But first I'd like something to eat, maybe?”

The words don't make the atmosphere as awkward as Yongguk would haveexpected, instead Junhong beams at him, a beautiful smile lighting up his features,“Can I talk you into getting some good _ddeokbokki_ with me?”

“Sounds lovely,” Yongguk answers, returning a blinding smile.

Junhong claps his hands loudly, looking like a child that just got promised a huge cake, “Let's go, Hyung! I know a great place.”

“Okay,” Yongguk chuckles lightly and pushes himself away from the wall. He takes a step forward confidently and nearly falls down right this instant, but fortunately Junhong's there just in time.

The taller male catches him without as much as stumbling.

“Shit, Hyung.”

He winds an arm around Yongguk's waist, helping to keep him upright while said one shifts his weight to his good foot. “Maybe it would be better to bring you back to your dorm? You should probably lay down.”

Junhong watches him again with his sad puppy eyes and Yongguk hates it, he absolutely hates it (except he doesn't).

“I don't want to though,” Yongguk mumbles, blushing and looking down at his feet. He hears Junhong exhaling noisily and Yongguk looks up at him, uncertain. The other male stares at him too, eyes wide and cheeks slightly flushed and Yongguk turns away instantly.

“Okay,” Junhong breathes, “Okay, but only if you want to?”

Yongguk nods, still pointedly avoiding eye contact.

“Good...good,” Junhong mumbles, “How are we gonna do this?”

He rubs the back of his neck and stares at the elder again before his eyes light up. He smiles softly. “It's not that far away, but I won't make you walk with that,” He gestures down to Yongguk's injured ankle.

“So,” The taller male turns around, crouching down a little, “Get on.”

Yongguk shakes his head. No way. No fucking way.

Junhong looks over his shoulder and frowns, “Come on, Hyung. Just get on! I know that you're super light.” He lets his eyes roam over the elder male for a moment, “By the way, while we're at it, you should eat more.”

“Well I would like to eat something now, actually.”

“Then get on,” Junhong answers cheekily, waving a hand at himself and Yongguk might have been lost for a very short moment in his dirty mind, because _damn_ he'd like to get on _that._

He shakes his head, trying to get rid of these naughty thoughts.   
_No boner you stay down there_ , he chants in his head while tentatively moving closer to the offered back.

And before he knows what he's doing, Yongguk's already clambering onto the other man's back.

“Woah,” Junhong exhales, readjusting Yongguk's weight, so the other one can rest his arms on his shoulder, “You really are rather light, considering your height.”

“Shut up,” He demands, hiding his red face by pressing it against the white t-shirt. He's inhaling Junhong's scent for a few seconds before his rational thinking kicks in again and he pulls away quickly.

The taller male shakes in silent laughter.

They fall into a comfortable silence for a few minutes as they walk, before Junhong starts chatting about his new dance project and soon both of them have a deep (and funny) conversation about the music industry.

Yongguk is a little disappointed when they reach the place, he wanted to talk some more and Junhong doesn't seem like he minded the other male's weight very much, but Yongguk isn't stupid, he knows no matter how light he is, it's going to be a strain after a while.

“See? We're here already,” Junhong lets him down gently, so Yongguk can stumble over to a bench, where he sits down.

After making sure he's alright Junhong slides onto the opposite bench and not much later a waiter shows up and they both order.

The next two hours are filled with light chattering and sometimes comfortable silence. Yongguk feels comfy and understood, something he hasn't felt on a lot of dates.

Not that it's a date, Yongguk reminds himself.

So naturally Yongguk's really sad when Junhong announces that they should head back now. That however, doesn't stop him from climbing onto the younger one's back again and as they make their way back to his dorm he even dares to snuggle into the other a little bit.

And although his ankle hurts and there's a chance that Himchan's going to make fun of him for the rest of his university life, he would not change a thing about this evening, because the tight hug he got and the mumbled 'I had a lot of fun, Hyung. Let's do this again sometime!' are totally worth it.


	9. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah guys, it's been nearly a month...I'm sorry :(  
> But my exam season is nearly over! Only one left! And it's math...uhh  
> Anyway, here I am again! Motivated because of the new comeback and happy that Yongguk's probably doing a little better by now <3  
> A huge thanks to all you guys, who commented and left kudos! It really makes my day <3  
> I have a new story too, if you want to take a look http://archiveofourown.org/works/8360650  
> If you have comments or suggestions, I'd love to hear them :D

“It's just sprained, don't worry,” Minho explains, continuing to gently massage some kind of cooling creme onto Yongguk's ankle, “Just apply this creme every few hours, try to level your leg up and avoid long distance walks...or walks in general.”

“Thank you,” Yongguk smiles, “I'm really relieved.”

Minho smiles back at him and softly pats his leg before pushing himself up with a groan, “Anyway, how did this happen?”

Yongguk feels the flush creep over his cheeks at the reminder.

“Oh, just a...an accident,” he answers, already noticing how Minho's brows furrow as if he's about to ask for details. However before he can ask further questions they get interrupted by Himchan, who places two mugs of steaming hot coffee in front of them.

“He tried to get laid,” he states, a huge grin on his face.

Yongguk splutters, immediately trying to explain what _actually_ happened, “That's not...I didn't...”

“Fucking finally,” Minho huffs and Yongguk can't suppress the squeak as Himchan claps a hand onto his back, holding on so he doesn't double over in laughter.

“I can't believe you finally got over your crush on that YouTuber. Good for you!” Minho gives him a thumbs up.

“How do you know that?” Yongguk squeals at the same time as Himchan loudly exclaims, “Oh boy you don't even know!”

Minho stops midway in lifting the coffee mug to his lips, looking between the two of them with a slightly amused smile, “Something I should know?”

Yongguk pauses with an open mouth, not sure what to answer. Himchan locks eyes with him,  asking a silent question  and the elder is really grateful that he doesn't blurt it out, but asks for permission first. He nods. It's not like they were on a  _real_ date, so it shouldn't matter too much, right?  Besides Minho has been one of his good friends for so long already.

“Okay plot twist, the dude Yongguk had a date with was Zelo!” Himchan stage-whispers, excitement clearly showing on his face.

Minho splutters, nearly spitting out the sip of coffee he just took, “Seriously?!”

“Yes seriously!”

“Dude, that's awesome! How did it go? What happened?” he looks down at Yongguk's swollen ankle, “Some kinky sex kinda thing?”

Yongguk chokes on his spit while Himchan has to clutch onto the table to not double over in laughter.

“Well,” Himchan wheezes, “He did get laid.”

That's when Yongguk snaps. He leans over, face a beautiful shade of crimson and pushes Himchan, who falls onto his side with a loud thud. The elder can still hear the silent laughs, even as his best friend lays on the ground, face down.

Minho looks even more confused and opens his mouth, but quickly gets interrupted by Yongguk, “Don't ask. You don't wanna know.”

The other male eyes him sceptically for a moment, before shrugging and gulping down the last of his coffee.

“Okay, guys. It was nice and all, but my girlfriend comes over in a bit and no offense but I'd rather spend my time with her,” Minho grins, “Just be careful with your leg and remember: Safety first!”

He's out of the door, before Yongguk can get a pillow to throw after him.

 

~*~*~*

 

“When I told you to get laid, I didn't mean it like _that_ ,” Himchan still chuckles as he lifts Yongguk's ankle on a few pillows. “Like that? Does it still hurt?”

“No, it's fine,” Yongguk answers, pointedly ignoring Himchan's first statement. He heard it one too many times today already, “Thank you.”

And to Yongguk's great surprise Himchan stays quiet for a while instead of pushing the subject some more.

And that means either the other wants something or lost his tongue.

“So about this weekend,” Himchan fiddles a little with his fingers, avoiding eye contact, “If it hurts you too much then I can still cancel.”

The elder can see how his shoulders sag a little and it hurts Yongguk more than his ankle ever could. “Don't worry, my leg will be better in a few days and then you will have all weekend to do...stuff,” Yongguk shudders a little at the thought. Oh god, please no.

“Just please don't do anything on my bed, okay?”

Himchan blushes a little at that, “We're not...not there, yet.”

“Oh...”

Well that's...that's odd, Yongguk thinks. Usually Himchan is pretty quick if it's about getting something he wants, but Jongup seems to be quite special.

The younger one awkwardly clears his throat, still avoiding looking directly into Yongguk's eyes, “So you have any idea where you're gonna spend the weekend if not here?”

Right, he hasn't thought about that yet, “Maybe at Daehyun's? Or Minho might lend me his couch?”

“I think Minho has his girlfriend over until Monday, so I don't think you would like to sleep around these two,” Yongguk shudders at the thought, “And Daehyun is in Busan over the weekend, but maybe he'll lend you his room.”

Himchan shrugs, “I mean you slept there alone a few times already, right?”

Yongguk nods absentmindedly, already fuming with his phone, “Yeah I'm gonna ask him about it.”

He sends a quick text, asking if it would be alright for him to sleep in the apartment even if Daehyun's not home.

He gets a 'Yes, of course! Everything for my favorite Hyung!' and a row of emoticons as response. Several hearts included.

Himchan chuckles lightly from where he leans over the elder male's shoulder to read the message as well.

“If I didn't know that you have a crush on Junhong, I might think you two are dating. You're awfully domestic.”

Yongguk huffs annoyed and also a little shocked, “God no! That's because he's like my younger brother.”

Though if he thinks about it for a minute and recalls how he got to know Daehyun, perhaps said one might have been crushing on him for a while back then.

“Yeah whatever,” Himchan rolls his eyes, climbing into his own bed, “We better sleep now. I have morning lecture tomorrow and you should probably rest as well.” He throws a disapproving look towards the other male's ankle.

Yongguk chews on his bottom lip in thought for a moment before giving in with a sigh, he actually wanted to talk about Junhong and Jongup a little more, but Himchan looks really exhausted and his ankle is throbbing again. So he wishes his best friend a good night, rolls over and falls asleep instantly.

 

~*~*~*

 

When Yongguk wakes up the next morning it's because someone is knocking on the door of his little dorm room.

He sits up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and grumbling under his breath about rude people, who wake other people up at ungodly hours. Himchan's still sleeping soundly next to him.

The black-haired male stands up slowly, growling a loud 'I'm coming!', before hissing a little as the added weight to his bad ankle sends a wave of sharp pain through his leg.

He brushes his fringe out of his eyes and pulls his oversized t-shirt down, completely forgetting the fact that he's not wearing anything under it except for a pair of short black briefs.

Himchan gifted him with an entire package of those and Yongguk doesn't want to admit it but they make his ass look really great and are really _really_ comfortable.

But then again, maybe his ass looks great in them, because they sit skintight and squeeze everything together.

He rubs over his face one last time in an attempt to wake up some more and not snap at the poor guy, who stands on the other side of the wall.

“Can I help yo-” Yongguk starts, voice raw with sleep, but quickly gets cut off as his eyes widen in horror.

There's Junhong in front of him, with a cup of coffee in one hand and a plastic bag in the other. His mouth forms a perfect 'oh' shape as his eyes roam over Yongguk's exposed legs. He gulps.

And when Yongguk finally realizes that he's not wearing any pants and that his briefs are exceptionally short, he all but slams the door shut.

Himchan makes a grumbling noise and turns over, continuing sleeping.

Oh god, Yongguk thinks and slaps his hands over his red face, why does stuff like that always happen to him? He'll never be able to look Junhong in the eyes ever again!

He is going to college – a grown adult. He shouldn’t still be getting flustered like this.

Yongguk's in the middle of having an admittedly huge panic attack until another tentative knock on the door and a soft 'Hyung? Are you okay?', rip him out of it.

The elder blushes violently at the words, craning his head in search for a clean pair of sweats.

He finds one next to his bed and quickly puts them one, before opening the door again. He fixes his eyes on a point behind Junhong's shoulder, strictly avoiding looking directly at him. He really hopes that his face isn't as hot and red as it feels.

“Hey,” Junhong starts and Yongguk can't see what he's doing, but the other is probably smiling at him and Yongguk has no idea why he's still smiling even after an embarrassing thing like that happened.

“I brought breakfast as an apology,” he explains and lifts his hands up. Yongguk glances at the heavy plastic bag for a moment before finally letting his eyes drift up to Junhong's face. Said one is smiling softly at him, one eyebrow raised and a...dark look in his eyes? This confuses Yongguk. Is he mad with what just happened and just doesn't want to show it? Or what does this look mean?

Junhong's such a nice guy not to hurt Yongguk's feelings to his face.

Holy shit I'm so far gone for this guy, Yongguk thinks and smiles despite the ugly knot forming in the pit of his stomach.

His smile must have looked really tight, because Junhong's own forms into a frown immediately.

“Is everything alright, Hyung?” he studies Yongguk's face a moment longer before adding, “I...uh...I'm sorry about looking at you like that. If that's what you're concerned about. I was just surprised.”

Yongguk splutters a little before quickly reassuring him, “That's not it! I'm just embarrassed.”

“No need Hyung!” Junhong smiles softly at him and the elder can feel his heart fluttering, “We're both guys. It's not like I haven't already seen everything before.”

Yongguk is both relieved and somehow also disappointed at the statement.

“That's...uhm great,” he finishes lamely, “Yeah, really good.”

Junhong laughs quietly at that while holding out the coffee and the plastic bag in a silent offer for Yongguk to take.

The black-haired male grabs the offered goods and nearly lets the plastic bag slip to the ground, surprised with how heavy it actually is.

He looks up at Junhong, a question on the tip of his tongue.

“I didn't know what you liked so I got a little of everything,” the taller male explains, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Oh Junhong,” Yongguk breathes and smiles gently at the younger, “That wouldn't have been necessary!”

Junhong beams back at him, all toothy and gummy, “I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday and I kind of hoped you wouldn't be opposed to going out with me some more if I got you some breakfast. I remember you once said that breakfast is the most important meal of the day, so...”

Yongguk's breath catches in his throat and his mouth feels a little dry all of sudden. Junhong really is such a nice guy and the elder feels bad for making him feel guilty, when in reality it's his own damn fault for being so clumsy!

“I'd actually lov-” Yongguk starts to answer, but gets interrupted by a loud and annoying voice.

“Junhong? Yongguk? What a coincidence to see you guys here!”

Park Jae-Hwa exclaims loudly while jogging over to them.

“Hyung what are you doing here?” Junhong asks, eyes narrowing slightly. He's stepping closer to Yongguk, fingers twitching as if he wants to reach out but can't.

“My sister lives here and I visited her just a moment ago! It's nice seeing you,” the last part is obviously enough directed at Yongguk, so that said one shivers lightly. Not in a good way.

The elder lets his eyes roam over the hallway, stopping as he spots the young girl from room 311 rolling her eyes at Jae-Hwa. She's a nice girl, sometimes a little loud but besides that a pleasant neighbor.

“So what are you guys doing? Can I join in? Work doesn't start before nine,” Yongguk stiffens visibly at the question and Junhong, who doesn't miss it lets a hand rest on the small of his back.

“Hyung actually has a lot of work to do, that's why I bought some food over,” he lies while rubbing gentle circles over Yongguk's back to keep him distracted, “So it's best if we go now probably.”

Actually, the elder really doesn't want Junhong to go, but he can't think of any way to keep him here that would get rid of Jae-Hwa at the same time. So he just nods and pretends not to notice the slight slump in the other male's shoulders.

“Oh that's unfortunate,” he drawls, letting his eyes rake over Yongguk's exposed collarbones, “Maybe some other time, mhh? Can I have your phone number?”

And Yongguk panics immediately. He doesn't know what to do. He does not want to tell Jae-Hwa that he doesn't want to give him his number, because that would seem too rude. But he also does not want to give it to him.

“I'll give it to you later,” Junhong promises and Yongguk feels himself stiffen. That's not what he should say. He should ask for permission first!

As Jae-Hwa claps loudly and talks about something Yongguk doesn't pay attention to the taller male leans down a little and whispers quietly into his ear, “Don't worry, I'll give him a false number. _Accidentally_ of course.”

And Yongguk smiles gratefully at him as the taller males bid their goodbyes and leave shortly after.

He closes the door and heaves the plastic bag onto the only table in the room while sipping from his coffee.

“You bought coffee? Why didn't you get me some?” Himchan grumbles and slumps down in front of him with pillow marks all over the right sight of his face. Yongguk can't help but laugh lightheartedly at that.


	10. Neighbor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEXY TIME

Yongguk hasn't seen Junhong in person since the incident two days ago.

Sure, they text a lot and call each other even more, but somehow it isn't the same. He misses seeing the soft smile and the even softer brown eyes.

The only good thing about their current situation is the fact that Yongguk can listen to Junhong's voice more freely and way more often.

“Hyung, believe me!” Junhong pouts, his voice a little hard to understand for Yongguk as he unlocks the door to Daehyun's room, “That's how it really happened!”

“Junhong, I don't think the professor lowered your grade because she didn't like your _hair_ ,” Yongguk chuckles, kicking the door shut behind himself, “That sounds ridiculous.”

“I'm telling the truth here, Hyung!” Junhong huffs, “She like directly looked at me and said: 'I became a professor to help fine young men not little punks!'”

“Junhong-” Yongguk sighs, unable to keep the smile out of his voice, “Your hair is blonde not like for example red. I don't think she would call you a punk for that and I also don't think a professor at this university would phrase it like that.”

“But she did Hyung! She did! I mean...she didn't _exactly_ phrase it like that, but-”

“Oh Junhong,” Yongguk breathes, heaving his grocery bag onto the small kitchen table. In comparison to Yongguk's and Himchan's dorm room, Daehyun's is like a fucking castle. He has his own bathroom, just like they have, but a lot more spacious and there's even a little kitchen with an oven and a refrigerator. His bed is pushed up against the wall opposite to the kitchen. It looks big and soft and Yongguk can't wait to throw himself onto it and pass out.

“Hyung~,” Junhong whines, “I'm serious!”

“And I'm serious too,” Yongguk answers while separating the groceries that need to be stored in the refrigerator from the others, which he can just put into one of the cupboards.

“I really don't think she would do that. I mean sure, she's a bitch, but that much? Nah, I don't think so.”

Yongguk can practically hear Junhong rolling his eyes, “Anyway, what are you doing Hyung? I sure hope you're not watching 'the walking dead', because if you are-”

“No I'm not watching it. I remember you saying that you want to watch it together,” Yongguk laughs.

“I hope your telling the truth here,” Junhong says, voice actually dropping an octave lower and Yongguk can't help but shiver. He starts to panic a moment later. Junhong just wants to be his friend for god's sake! Then why can't he just stop his damn hormones from getting the best of him every time Junhong as much as breathes into his direction?

“I am,” he stutters, “I'll have to go now Junhong.”

“Oh,” Junhong breathes and even if Yongguk's just imagining it, he can't help but feel bad at how defeated his voice sounds, “Well I hope you have a great day Hyung!”

He's back to his old cheerful self fast enough that Yongguk really supposes he just imagined everything.

“See you soon, Baby– I mean Hyung!”

Before Yongguk can even process what's happening there's the all too familiar beeping, that shows that the other person ended the phone call.

What was that? Did he hear that right? Did Junhong really call him Baby? No, that wouldn't make any sense right? They are friends. Only friends, nothing more. Maybe he thought he was calling his girlfriend? Yeah that must be it, only a steady habit.

But despite knowing all this Yongguk can't help the pleasant rush of warmth the nickname sends down his spine.

He feels warm and fuzzy and content at the thought of being called that on a regular basis.

He also can't deny the spike of arousal it sends down to his groin.

The black-haired male groans, rubbing his hands over his eyes, in an attempt to get rid of all the dirty thoughts.

He's not even in his own room. He can't do it here! And even worse, he can't think about a friend while doing it! That's a big no-no.

Yongguk's been holding off on this for days now, though.

In the mornings, there was never enough time for him to do it in the shower and in the evening he's been way to tired. And with Himchan constantly being at his side it really isn't easy to get some private time.

It is driving Yongguk insane, hearing that beautiful voice all the time and not getting to touch.

_Fuck it._

The male shrugs out of his jacket, draping it over a chair nearby together with his jeans and his t-shirt.

He approaches the bed, slowly climbing onto it. Amazed by how much _give_ there actually is.

The cotton sheets feel soft and silky under his touch and Yongguk really envies Daehyun for getting to sleep in this beauty every night.

He tried so hard to resist doing this, but it's unbearable especially after hearing Junhong calling him _baby_ in such a deep irresistible voice. He feels blood shot down to his crotch just at the reminder.

Yongguk's fingers stop at the waistband of his briefs, counting all the reasons against it one last time.  _Fuck it, he thinks again._

His hand wanders down to the front of his briefs, gently rubbing himself over the fabric, before squeezing softly. Letting out a harsh breath as a jolt of pleasure rocks through his veins, Yongguk finally eases down his briefs just enough to grab his hardening cock. He tugs once experimentally.

Yongguk whines, a little louder than intended.

He's already so sensitive, even though he just started a few minutes ago. With a gasp Yongguk starts to pump his dick, imagining Junhong's big, calloused hands instead of his own softer and tinier ones. He rubs his thumb over the slit while continuing to pump with his other hand, mewling at the sensation.

He imagines the taller males strong hands gripping his ass cheeks, kneading and squeezing, before parting them. Yongguk moans loudly at the thought of long, slim fingers rubbing over his entrance, breaking the tight ring of muscles again and again but never _really_ penetrating it. He thinks about Junhong's smirk, likes the thought of these sharp white teeth biting him – marking him. Something submissive roars within him. He wants the world to know who he belongs to.

Yongguk whimpers even louder this time. A thin layer of sweat covers his body, dripping down his neck and thighs and pooling under him on top of the soft covers. But Yongguk couldn't care less right now. His hips jerk upwards at a fast pace, almost brutally. He tightens the grip his hand has around the hot cock, choking at the feeling and mewling a few syllables that could form Junhong's name.

His cock is so _so_ hard and wet. The delicious slide of his hand paired with the pre-cum oozing from his slit makes everything just so much better. The squelching and the slapping noises from skin on skin make him arch his back for more.

Pure endorphins take over his mind, letting him think about all the things that could happen. Like Junhong roughly pounding into him, dragging his big cock over his walls and abusing his prostate until he can't think of anything else except the cock splitting him open.

Yongguk imagines the taller one withdrawing for a moment to flip  him over, he  imagines how he himself would whimper and beg and mewl like a slut to be filled. He would cry and scream and do everything to please, to be used again and again until his throat was raw and useless.

He would crawl and bend over in an instant, anything to fulfill the urge of getting fucked into a stupor.

And just like that he bounces on the mattress, up and down up and down, jerking himself to completion. Running a thumb over the slit at the top of his dick until every muscle in Yongguk's body goes impossibly taut as he lets out a scream, carrying something that could form Junhong's name over to the neighbors. And _shitshitshit_ then he's coming. Cum spurting out of his dick in thick pearly strips, dirtying his hands and the sheets.

With his hand still gently moving he slowly eases himself down from his high and starts to regain his senses.

Instantly shame takes over as Yongguk feels the cum on his stomach slowly dripping down onto the bed.

He clumsily sits up and wipes the last body fluids away with the already dirty bedsheets. After that he puts his briefs back on and strips the bed. The black-haired male places the sheets in Daehyun's hamper in the bathroom, planning on washing them later on.

After that Yongguk puts new clean sheets on the bed, a little amused by the fact that Daehyun only possesses sheets with several kinds of food on them.

Yongguk feels gross and also a little tired by the time he finished his task, which leads to him having a quick shower and climbing into the freshly made bed directly after, not caring that it's not even ten pm. He had an exhausting week, okay? He's a grown adult – and therefore allowed to act like an eighty-year-old!

His head only barely touches the pillow before he's out like a light.

 

~*~*~*

 

Yongguk wakes up because of a throbbing pain in his ankle. The swelling has gone down a good deal since Thursday evening, but the pain is still present sometimes. He sighs, rolling over onto his stomach, before pushing himself up.

He scrambles into the kitchen while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, intending to get a painkiller and make some coffee.

The coffee machine, an old ugly thing that Daehyun should really replace, is slowly working by the time Yongguk finds and swallows his painkiller. It'll take about half an hour for it to work, so he quickly changes from his sleeping attire into an oversized hoodie and a pair of sweats and starts to prepare a sumptuous breakfast since he didn't eat any dinner last night.

Yongguk feels his face heat up at the reminder of last night's activity. He's still terribly ashamed about it and really hopes nobody will find out. Moreover he's worried about the neighbors. He wasn't exactly quiet last night so it's more than likely that the residents in the room next to Daehyun's (thank god he only has one neighbor), heard him.

That's so embarrassing! He should have controlled himself! Normally it's not that hard for him and thus he wonders why it's so hard for Yongguk to control himself when Junhong's involved.

Yongguk snaps out of his inner turmoil as someone knocks on the door quite loudly. He starts the rice-cooker before pulling the door open.

“Hey Daehyun can I-” a brunette girl with big pretty eyes starts, but trails off after realizing that it's not her usual neighbor standing in front of her, “You're not Daehyun.”

Yongguk coughs awkwardly, “Yeah, I'm a friend. He's with his parents for the weekend.”

Her eyes light up after hearing that Daehyun's not home and Yongguk really doesn't know why.

“Wait...so you're the guy I heard yester-” she begins to stage-whispers, but gets interrupted as the door of the neighboring room slams open.

“Noona did you get the sugar? I'm in a hurr– Yongguk Hyung?”

It feels like the biggest déjà vu ever, the way Yongguk's eyes widen considerable and his heart beat picks up until it couldn't be healthy anymore. “Junhong?!” He asks, surprised by how high-pitched his voice sounds.

“Hyung, what are you doing here?” Junhong steps out of the other apartment and comes to a halt directly in front of Yongguk, not minding that he has to press in between the elder and the girl.

“You don't live here,” he drawls and Yongguk can see how he glances into the room behind him like he's searching for something, “Are you visiting someone?” His eyes roam over Yongguk's casual attire and his obvious bedhead.

“Maybe a boyfriend or a girlfriend?”

By now, the black-haired male finds that Junhong sounds a little too casual to mean it like that. The younger man's facial expression looks tight, if Yongguk interprets it right.

Before he can answer the girl already informs Junhong about Daehyun's absence, “You know my neighbor Daehyun right? That's apparently a friend of him.”

“Jung Daehyun?” And as the girl nods he continues, “Yeah I know him, we met at a workshop a few weeks ago, but I didn't know that he lives here!”

“That's quite the coincidence!” The girl smiles softly and looks up at Junhong. Yongguk feels something ugly form in the pit of his stomach as he watches them. They seem awfully domestic and even though he doesn't want to admit it, they look really good together.

The thought makes his stomach clench even further and by now it nearly hurts, which leads to a noise akin to the sound of someone drowning. He can't even define what it actually sounded like, but it was definitely there and two pairs of eyes are pointed towards him because of it.

“Well anyway,” the girl drawls, “I wanted to ask if you could lend me some sugar? I usually drink my coffee black, but he insists on only being able to handle coffee if there's sugar.”

In response Junhong glares at her.

“I – yeah sure, let me get some for you,” Yongguk answers awkwardly and pretends not to notice the way they start to whisper immediately after he turns around. It irritates him, but he doesn't show it as he fills a big cup with sugar.

“Is that him?” He hears the girl whisper, “The one you li-”

“Hush!” Junhong nearly shouts and Yongguk can't help but flinch. The sudden noise paired with his already restless behavior lead to him nearly falling over his own two feet.

He catches himself in the last second and resists the urge to flail with his arms.

“Here's your cup,” he states and extends his arm. The girl grabs the cup happily and with a wink and an exaggerated 'Have fun, kids!' she's back in her apartment.

“So,” Yongguk starts, unsure why he suddenly feels a lot more brave, “Your girlfriend?”

Instantly Junhong sputters loudly, “God no! Never!”

He waves his hands around, trying to express what he means and Yongguk thinks he looks positively adorable.

“Oh,” he answers and hopes the relief in his voice can't be heard to clearly, “I'm sorry, I guess?”

“No! Oh my god, I can't believe you think that! I'm gay, like super gay – like the kind of gay where you don't even know what a vagina looks like because you're just not interested,” Junhong says, crossing his arms in front of his chest, “Min is part of my dance group and practice ended really late yesterday and it was raining really hard, additionally her apartment is closer, so she invited me.”

And Yongguk couldn't do a lot more than stare at the younger male, mouth slightly open and cheeks red.

“That's...that's cool too,” Yongguk mutters, playing with the hem of his sweater, “I mean love is love...right?”

He looks down tentatively, unsure how Junhong's face will look. “Besides I'm the same,” he mumbles, rubbing his cold hands against each other in an attempt to distract himself and warm them up at the same time. All his blood seems to be in his cheeks by now.

“Yeah,” Junhong croaks and steps closer, “ _Love is love_.”

Yongguk stops what he's doing at the younger one's tone and looks up. Soft brown eyes find his own and  in less than a second he's captivated. 

Junhong's eyes seem to practically glow and Yongguk doesn't realize that he stepped closer to the taller one until his feet bump together with Junhong's.

He feels so small in comparison and he _loves it_. Nobody ever made him feel  the way Junhong does and Yongguk thinks it's utter madness how he fell for such a guy. He shouldn't like someone who's this kind and good-looking and funny and absolutely perfect. He doesn't deserve someone who makes him feel so tiny and protected and it shouldn't feel that great.

He's standing directly in front of Junhong now and he has to look up so much to even be able to see the other one's face.

“I-” Junhong licks his lips and Yongguk never knew the urge to kiss someone could be that strong.

“Junhong! Move your lazy ass or you'll be late!”

Flinching terribly Yongguk hastily takes a few steps back, completely oblivious to the fact that Junhong unknowingly followed him a little and reached out as if he wanted to soothe him.

“Junhong! Did you hear me!?” Min's voice thunders down the hallway and Yongguk can only imagine the countless people she just woke up.

“I...yeah – I need to go now, Hyung,” Junhong says. His deep brown eyes land on Yongguk again and this time he doesn't hesitate to pull the smaller one into a bone-crushing hug.

“Please call me, Hyung.”

He grabs the thermos bottle, that Min holds out, pats her lightly on the shoulder and is out of Yongguk's field of vision, before said one can focus enough to realize what just happened.

It becomes clear to him as Min winks suggestively in his direction.

He never slammed a door close that fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh guys, that was the first time I wrote something like that, I hope it wasn't too bad T.T  
> Please tell me how you liked it!  
> And yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :)  
> A huge thanks to all you guys, who commented and left kudos! It really makes my day <3  
> I have another story too, if you want to take a look http://archiveofourown.org/works/8360650  
> If you have comments or suggestions, I'd love to hear them :D


	11. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year to everybody! I hope you guys had great holidays! :D  
> I'm back again, this time actually pretty soon and I wanted to say thanks to all the people that always comment and leave kudos, it makes me so happy. <3  
> Please leave a little love for my other story too, if you want to take a look http://archiveofourown.org/works/8360650  
> If you have comments or suggestions, I'd love to hear them :D

“So cold,” Yongguk mutters, clutching the blanket tighter around his shivering form.

The landlord came by two hours ago, knocking on every single door and informing everyone that something is wrong with the heating and that it's going to be a cold night, so extra blankets are needed. He even provided some from his personal stash and Yongguk really can't be mad at the man.

He is old and slow, but still climbed the stairs up to all the apartments and apologized thoroughly. However it was a little hard to explain the landlord that Yongguk is just a guest, he's a stubborn person like many old people.

Yongguk sighs, sinking deeper into his makeshift nest, consisting of all the blankets and pillows he could find in the apartment. It is terribly cold and Yongguk can feel the goosebumps on his skin as he momentarily frees himself from his blankets to adjust the laptop on his legs. It's the last weekend of September, which means it's Anime Saturday.

Usually Yongguk and Himchan would sit down on one of their beds, ready to watch at least until the sun comes out again and eat all kinds of food, that they'll regret eating later on when they start puking their guts out, because one of them (probably Himchan) wanted to try a stupid drinking game.

Now he's alone, because Himchan's getting some action and he's not. Yongguk is not bitter about it, _definitely_ not. He groans in despair. Stupid crushes on stupid perfect persons who are way out of his league. Gosh, he absolutely hates this. It's even worse, now that he actually knows Junhong. At first he could only guess his personality by his YouTube videos – by the sweet smile and the cute way he blinks, but then Junhong had to step into his life and fuck everything up.

Yongguk blames him for the fact that his cute little celebrity crush (which mostly consisted of sexual frustration) evolved into a full-blown 'I don't even care if we're never going to do it. I just want to hold and kiss you forever, please.' crush. Although, Yongguk sighs, sex would be great right now. At least he'd get warm.

Yongguk  snaps out of his inner turmoil as a tentative knock on the door interrupts his train of thoughts.  He groans and flops back down onto the bed, wondering who would want something from him at this hour. He really hopes it's the landlord, who'll tell him that the problem with the heating is fixed and that he can turn it back on. Fueled by the thought of a warm room, he peels himself from the bed, grabbing one of the blankets on the way and trowing it over his shivering form.

He pulls the door open, expecting to see the wrinkled face and grey hair of an old man,  instead he looks directly at the pale unblemished skin of very familiar  collarbones. The skin is covered in a thin layer of sweat, Yongguk notes before his eyes wander upwards, locking with a pair of brown eyes,  which he knows all too well.

Junhong stands on the other side, fist poised as if he was about to knock again, other hand balancing a large to-go cup, a paper bag and his phone. Yongguk feels his words get caught in his throat as Junhong smiles down at him bashfully.

“Hey Hyung,” he breathes, panting lightly, “I got you a hot chocolate.”

And Yongguk can't do much except gape openly at the taller male.

“Why?” He asks, wincing a moment later at how rude this sounded, “I-I mean –“

“Actually, I just came back from the dance studio. Min was supposed to come, but she canceled in the last minute and obviously I asked why, I'm just super curious you know. Anyway,” Junhong rambles and even with his foggy mind he still finds it oddly endearing, “She told me that the heating in her apartment complex doesn't work and she's currently staying with her boyfriend, but he lives on the other side of the city, so she couldn't come to practice.”

Junhong gasps loudly for air. “And then I remembered that you are spending the weekend in the same apartment complex. I thought you may be cold and then I asked myself what helps against the cold? It's obviously hot chocolate, so I got you one,” he still babbles, extending his arm so Yongguk can grab the cup, “I hope it's still warm. I had to find a place that's still open at this hour, but it's not that close by that's why I had to hurry to get here.”

Overwhelmed by Junhong's sudden outburst Yongguk opens his mouth to reply, but no words come out, which results into him looking like a fish gasping for water.

“I...uh also brought muffins?” Junhong offers, sounding unsure. He holds the paper bag out, accompanying the gesture with the best puppy eyes he can manage.

A scarlet blush creeps up all the way to Yongguk's hairline, as if breaking from a trance, Yongguk swallows thickly and licks his lips, eyes glued to the cup and bag in the taller male's hands.

“I-I don't know what to say,” he holds onto the blanket like his life depends on it, “Thank you so much, I...um...d-do you wanna come in?” _Oh shit no, why did I say that?_ , Yongguk thinks, inwardly scolding himself. It's super cold indoors, why would he want to come inside? That's the whole reason for his visit. But why would Junhong be concerned that his apartment might be cold in the first place?

“On second thought, it's really not comfortable inside right now. So why would you want to – silly me,” Yongguk babbles, laughing awkwardly. _Oh god, I'm still talking. Why am I still talking? Stop talking._

“Actually, I'd love to,” Junhong interrupts his inner monologue and Yongguk's really grateful for it. “Oh!” Yongguk says, stepping back quickly. “It's a little messy though and well – cold,” he finishes lamely. Junhong laughs loudly at that.

“It's not even that messy,” Junhong smiles gently, “But it's so chilly. How did you even survive?”

“Lots of blankets,” Yongguk laughs, taking a sip from the hot chocolate. He sighs happily as the warm sweet liquid touches his tongue. His cheeks are crimson red and he's not sure if it's because of the cold or because he's reminded of the fact that Junhong had to run to get to him in time. Remembering his former inner turmoil about said male, he's only reassured in his assumption that Junhong's a perfect human being.

Damn, as if it's not hard enough already to control himself. Just when he thinks he's finally able to see Junhong as a friend only, the younger male needs to burst into the apartment, all sweaty and sweet smiles and gestures and it just _hurts_.

“What are you watching?” Junhong asks.

“Well, 'til now One Piece, but I think I'd prefer something else now. Why? You want to join me?”

“If you'll let me.”

“Of course!” Yongguk replies, hoping he didn't sound too eager. Not that it matters, the smile Junhong rewards him with is definitely worth the embarrassment.

“Great!” The taller male beams. “Do you mind –?” He gestures to the bed.

“Go ahead. You wanna drink something? I got coffee –“

“Thanks, but no. I already drank enough coffee today to never sleep again,” Junhong huffs, flopping down onto the bed.

“Tea it is then,” Yongguk hums and fills the electric kettle with water, before searching for the biggest cup Daehyun owns. Junhong only makes a noise of acknowledgment while crawling over the bed to curl into the blankets in front of the laptop.

“Rough day?” Yongguk asks, filling the cup with the freshly brewed tea. He grabs his own to-go cup and slowly makes his way over to the bed. Handing Junhong his tea he slips into the covers next to him, careful not to touch him.

“You have no idea,” Junhong groans, “The day started great, but then my dance partner called in sick, which means I had to search for his substitute. That took me about an hour and by the time I found him I was this close to just snap his fucking nape.”

Yongguk chuckles slightly, trying not to flinch as Junhong places his head on one of his legs. At first hesitant he runs his hand through the taller male's hair in a comforting manner. It feels soft and silky and Yongguk really hopes that Junhong doesn't notice his rapid heartbeat. Junhong leans into the touch and Yongguk scratches slightly over his scalp, to which the younger one sighs quietly.

“God, I hate that guy so much,” he complains, unknowingly rubbing his cheek very close to Yongguk's crotch against the fabric of his sweatpants. Said male hums in agreement, even though he didn't really hear what Junhong said, too distracted by the disaster his dick is about to cause. _Not now boner_ , he chants in his head as the blonde in his lap starts to talk again.

“I haven't seen the guy in Months. _Months_! And then I met him one time and now he simply won't leave me alone!” Junhong huffs, pushing his head upwards into Yongguk's hand after said one stops for a moment to adjust the laptop.

“Sounds like a stalker to me?” Yongguk supplies, ignoring the ugly feeling, that is uncomfortably close to concern, in his stomach. _Just a bro being worried about his bro, nothing unusual here,_ he thinks, combing his fingers through Junhong's fringe.

“Nah, I think being a stalker requires that you like the person you stalk. He's completely uninterested in me, but he knows that I know someone he's interested in and now he bothers me about them all the damn time.”

Yongguk is strangely relieved hearing that, “So he basically has a crush on someone you know and now he asks about them all the time?” He asks, trying to distract himself from the warmth that seeps through his pants.

“Yeah,” Junhong answers, picking at the fuzz on Yongguk's sweatpants,” He's fucking annoying.”

“Is he really that bad?”

“Well yes,” Junhong replies dryly, before biting his bottom lip as if he's hesitant about saying something else, “Actually, it's not even that he talks all the time, I can turn that out. It's just that his crush is also my crush.”

“Oh,” Yongguk breathes, he can't help the way his heart sinks instantly. “Do...do I know them?” He stammers, trying to hide his nervousness.

Junhong hums in thought before turning onto his back. Yongguk squirms uncomfortably as the taller male's head rolls closer to his crotch area and his hand falls away and lands bonelessly on his own thigh.

“You _definitely_ know them,”  Junhong whispers, closing his eyes, “It's impossible for you not to know them.”

Yongguk doesn't know if this information makes him feel better or worse about Junhong's crush – at least his heart is beating hopefully. “Are you going to tell me who it is?” Yongguk asks, tilting his head slightly to appear innocent and trustworthy. Well, he is trustworthy, maybe not as innocent, but absolutely trustworthy!

He chuckles lightheartedly, but Yongguk's not fooled so easily, he can see the dark glint in Junhong's eyes. There's a fire in them that can't be hidden, “You'll find out eventually.”

“Oh,” Yongguk mumbles, fiddling with his fingers, “I'm just – never mind.”

“Mhh,” Junhong hums, reaching upwards to card his fingers softly through Yongguk's hair, “This okay?”

The black-haired male licks his lips nervously, before croaking out a 'yes'.

They sit like that for a while. Bathing in comfortable silence and exchanging comforting gestures.

That is until Yongguk starts to shiver, seeing as he's the only one of the two not nestled in a blanket.

“Hyung, how about we start watching something?” Junhong asks, sitting up and simultaneously pulling Yongguk down to cover him with blankets. “You wanna watch 'the walking dead' or something else?”

“Sure,” Yongguk agrees, successfully suppressing the urge to lean against Junhong for warmth. Honestly, Yongguk thinks it's a shame that he can't lean against his board shoulders since they look like they were meant for it.

Junhong pulls the laptop up, so that it rests between their legs and searches for the first episode of the show. He clicks play and easily slips into the space Yongguk didn't fill because he was too worried.

The older male feels his breath stutter as Junhong drags him closer, before throwing a blanket around both of them.

It's comfortable and _so deliciously_ warm, that Yongguk feels himself already drifting off after the third episode. That's really weird since usually, when he's watching with Himchan, the younger male drifts off first. But the way Junhong's long arm winds around his waist and pulls him closer, until he has to practically rest his head in the other male's neck, makes him feel safe and protected.

His eyes slip close just as the fourth episode starts playing, so he's not sure if he just imagines the hand that massages his neck before it gently grips his side and the other one that slips under his knees. He feels himself getting spun around until his head hits the pillow. Then the warmth of the other body disappears and Yongguk's not entirely sure, but he thinks he whimpers at the loss. A blanket is thrown over his frame and the other body slips under the covers next to him.

A soft voice whispers something, but Yongguk doesn't care as he curls up against the warmth to protect himself from the chilly air inside the apartment.

That's where it gets complicated and Yongguk's really not sure if he actually heard it or if it's just a beautiful dream.

“I really like you, Hyung,” Junhong whispers, gently kissing Yongguk's forehead.


	12. Misunderstandings

The first thing Yongguk notices when he stirs awake is how _wonderful_ warm it is.  Even though the air is still chilly inside the apartment Yongguk doesn't really feel it. There are warm long arms wrapped around him, locking him in place and his face is pressed into a sturdy chest. He can hear Junhong's steady heartbeat, feel how his chest heaves up and down in perfect synchronization with his breath and smell Junhong's laundry detergent with a little bit of strawberry and something human.

The second thing Yongguk realizes is that his legs are tangled with Junhong's. One of the taller male's legs is swung over Yongguk's shorter one's, making it impossible for him to move. Yongguk feels his cheeks heat up immediately. His heart is beating rapidly enough that he fears that the other male could wake up because of it.

The whole situation feels just so intimate that Yongguk can't help but shudder.

He finally forces one eye open, but can't see anything except black fabric. So Yongguk shuffles around a little, cracking his other eye open and waiting until his vision stops blurring. He lifts his head up, since the long limbs don't allow him to move a lot.

And even if it was only for a few seconds Yongguk can't believe he ever thought he might be able to see Junhong as a friend only. The other male looks positively _adorable._ His eyes are shut tightly and his lips are slightly parted, maybe he's even drooling a little and Yongguk should not find this in any way attractive (he does however).

One moment he's only staring at Junhong's face the next his hands practically moved on their own up to his cheeks. Cupping them gently before Yongguk catches himself, hands falling down immediately and cheeks redder than ever.

Junhong stirs at the motion, head nuzzling into Yongguk's hair and arms tightening their grip around him. He hums, whole body vibrating and it sends a pleasant feeling down his spine.

His cheeks heat up again and he doesn't resist as the urge to hide his face in Junhong's broad chest overcomes him. Said one's arms tighten their hold around Yongguk for a split second and the older male kind of really likes it, like really. Maybe a little too much, if the responding twitch inside his pants is any indication.  He tries to move his bottom half away, but Junhong's legs make it impossible.

“Mhh,” Junhong groans, nuzzling into his hair and sliding one of his hands lower until it rests just above the swell of his ass. Yongguk shivers and he's pretty sure Junhong can feel the motion wander through his entire body.

“Morning,” the taller male whispers, voice deep and hoarse with sleep. Yongguk feels his mouth go absolutely dry at the sound of it.

H e shifts a little, trying to untangle their legs and move away to hide his growing hard-on. He fails miserably by the way. The only thing he manages is to slide even closer to Junhong's body, his legs somehow slipping in between the other male's.  One of his  thighs accidentally rubs against the place  Yongguk imagined in so many of his wet dreams and he instantly stills in panic.

_Oh no, oh no no no nononono, this is a dream! Just a bad dream, just a bad dream_ , he chants in his head and tries to draw his useless limb back.  _ Okay, don't panic, it was just an accident. No need to panic, just apologize and explain the situation. _

“Oh my god! I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to –“ Yongguk starts but the words quickly catch in his throat as Junhong's hands slip lower, grabbing his butt to practically manhandle him forward. A surprised moan escapes the older male as his dick gets pressed against Junhong's pelvis  and he can't suppress the shiver at the display of strength.

“What are you –?” Yongguk begins but gets interrupted as Junhong hauls him down enough that their dicks are aligned and then he pushes forward, his thick cock rubbing against Yongguk's through the fabric and creating a friction that makes both of them moan out-loud.

“Is this,” Junhong tries to ask, groaning as Yongguk starts to grind against him, “Is this okay with you?” 

“Yes,” Yongguk pants out, already moving his hips in tiny circles. Junhong growls, flipping them over, so that Yongguk's back is pressed into the mattress and the taller male hovers over him.  One moment there are hands on his hips, sides, stomach, simply everywhere the next moment these hands cup his cheeks. Then there are lips on his, warm and soft and oddly gentle considering how rough their other touches are.

Junhong draws back and Yongguk thinks it didn't last long enough.

The taller male licks his lips before opening them  to say something, but Yongguk doesn't let him. Instead he dives forward, fisting a hand into the fabric of Junhong's shirt and pulling him on top of himself, before locking their lips together again.

“Fuck,” Yongguk moans against Junhong's mouth, letting the taller male lick his way past Yongguk's lips. He's tracing out every crevice and sucking lightly on Yongguk's tongue, while said one's hands slip down to the waistband of Junhong's pants. Tugging at them impatiently, he finally manages to get them at least over the swell of the other male's ass. However they get stuck on Junhong's muscular thighs, but Yongguk doesn't bother with them anymore. Everything he needs is accessible and the way Junhong sucks at his earlobe is also not helping his concentration.

It's then that Junhong starts to seriously grind down and Yongguk moans breathlessly as the other male's thick cock pushes against his, creating just enough pressure to make him squirm.

He's about to push his hands down Junhong's briefs to really get things started, but then he hears the noise of keys getting turned inside a lock and the door swings open just as Junhong places his hands on either side of Yongguk's head.

They both flinch terribly, rolling away from each other to stare at a gasping Daehyun. Said male exhales loudly, his pale face turning into an ugly shade of red and Yongguk can't pinpoint if it's because of anger or embarrassment.

“Oh god, how could you?!” Daehyun screams hysterically, letting his bag hit the floor with a loud thunk. He looks angry, if not outraged, at least Yongguk guesses as much since he can't see Daehyun's face, because he hides it behind his hands.

Junhong scrambles, nearly falling out of the bed in his haste to get away. Yongguk would feel hurt if he wasn't completely overwhelmed right now.

“Seriously, Hyung? Seriously?” Daehyun seethes, “After everything I've done for you?”

Junhong chokes next to him, quickly tugging his pants back up and collecting all his things. And it's only then that Yongguk realizes how this must sound to him.

“Junhong, it's not what you think! Daehyun isn't m-”

“I'm so sorry,” Junhong wails, ignoring Yongguk and storming out of the apartment.

And suddenly, Yongguk is alone on the bed, heart throbbing painfully and eyes burning as Daehyun rambles in the background about never getting that image out of his head ever again.

~*~*~*

“So you want to tell me, Daehyun barged in on you guys trying to fuck each other and phrased his disgust in a way that made Junhong believe you two are dating and you cheated on Daehyun with him?” Himchan asks, his eyebrows are furrowed and he's massaging his temple, like the thought of what happened to Yongguk earlier causes him actual headache.

Yongguk's lungs constrict painfully at the reminder, so he simply nods. He looks down at the cup in is hands, knuckles going white with how tight he's holding onto it.

“Hyung, I'm so sorry! I just kinda reacted and didn't think about it,” Daehyun gushes, looking down at Yongguk's hands like he's about to cry, “I should've thought before acting.”

Yongguk exhales loudly, drowning the coffee inside the cup, “It's not your fault.”

He sighs, “I promised you to not do stuff like that in your room and on your bed, so it's only natural that you reacted the way you did.”

“Still,” Daehyun sounds miserably as he rubs a hand soothingly up and down Yongguk's back, “I'm sorry.”

Yongguk looks up at him, smiling weakly, “No need to apologize.”

He sits up a little straighter and pulls his phone out, looking at the blank screen. No messages, no calls and no sign that Junhong's made it home alive and well.

“I fucked up so bad,” Yongguk sobs, letting the phone fall into his lap while hunching forward.

Himchan makes an understanding noise next to him, “I mean it's probably not that bad? You could maybe like...explain it somehow?”

“I don't think he would listen to you right now though,” Daehyun mumbles and Yongguk feels his heart clench painfully.

“I don't know what to do,” Yongguk whispers, his voice breaks suspiciously at the end and his eyes start to burn slightly. _Don't fucking cry, come on!_

Himchan sighs before rubbing over his face, “Okay, even though all of this is true, you should probably not do anything immediately. Sleep a night over it, think about what you want to tell him – how you want to  _prove_ it if you need to and most of all don't cry. I'll have to cry too if you cry.”

Yongguk can't help but smile at that. He looks up at Daehyun, said one smiles happily back, still a little forced, but also mostly genuine, “ Well then I'm going back home, too.”

He hugs Yongguk shortly, clapping him on the back a few times, “And don't worry too much, okay Hyung? I'm pretty sure Junhong likes you too and if you can clear up the misunderstanding everything will be fine, so cheer up!”

Daehyun leaves after hugging both of them a little more. Usually Yongguk would be pretty annoyed by all the skinship, but today, after all that has happened, he's grateful for the comforting gesture.

“And you should lay down as well. Take a nap, sort your thoughts out. You know that kinda stuff,” Himchan suggests, pointing in the general direction of Yongguk's bed.

Yongguk hums in agreement, already climbing into his bed by the time Himchan cleaned up all their dishes.

After that it becomes quiet. Himchan's silently working on his laptop while Yongguk's laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and replaying the earlier events in his head.

“Himchan?” He chokes out, barely holding his tears back.

“Yes?” The younger one answers, soft eyes fixing Yongguk with something like pity in them.

“I really like him,” Yongguk whispers, closing his eyes and turning away so that Himchan can't see the tears.

He hears a sigh and footsteps behind his back, then there's a hand in his hair, “I know.”

~*~*~*

Just like Yongguk suspected, he doesn't sleep very well that night, too worried if Junhong's even going to listen to him. Because: Why should he? In his eyes it seems pretty obvious that Yongguk lied to him (even if he didn't) and  to be honest he would probably not believe himself.

He's on his bed, knees popped up and head resting on them while Himchan is sitting in front of the little dinner table they own, laptop and books sprawled around him and earphones plugged in to give Yongguk some privacy.

He sighs, chewing on his bottom lip Yongguk moves his thumb hesitantly over the call button. He should call and clear all this up. But, what if Junhong's really mad? What if he tells Yongguk to fuck off or something worse? Can he really handle that right now?

Yongguk considers not calling for a moment and just living forever alone with five dogs and three cats, but then Junhong's happy smiling face and his gentle voice pop up in his head and Yongguk knows even if there's only a little chance he's still going to risk it.

Yongguk pushes the button before he can think about it again and maybe back out.

He waits for about two minutes for Junhong to pick up, but said one never does. So Yongguk is left with the voice of a woman telling him that he couldn't get through (which basically means fuck off) and a wave of panic overcomes him. Junhong really doesn't want to talk to him anymore does he? Yongguk thinks sadly about the morning and how good everything started out, but then slumps down as he pictures the moment Daehyun stormed into the room.

~*~*~*

This goes on for about a week and a half. Yongguk tries to contact Junhong to clear things up, but said male avoids him like the plague – not picking up his phone, running away like a madman whenever Yongguk's near and worst of all, looking at him with this sad kicked-puppy look in his eyes. It makes Yongguk want to hug him and comfort him, but he _can't_. He feels _so_ guilty.

So he stays in his room most of the time, moping and longing and regretting and doing everything he can to distract himself, which apparently annoys Himchan a lot.

“You can't stay inside here forever!”

“Well, I can try,” Yongguk shrugs, not rising his eyes to glance at Himchan from where they're glued to the screen of his phone. Hoseok and Junhong just finish the last segment of their choreography, panting and smiling as they wave at the camera and maybe Yongguk just imagines it, but Junhong looks really tired and exhausted.

“We are going out!” Himchan declares, “I know a lot of people say that alcohol doesn't solve your problems, but I think you need some.”

He glances down at Yongguk, mustering his make-shift nest and his red-rimmed eyes, “Or maybe a lot.”

“I'm not in the mood to go out right now,” Yongguk answers, letting the phone fall onto his bed to rub his temples soothingly.

“I know you're not, but this,” he gestures in Yongguk's vague direction, “can't go on like that.”

“We're just gonna drink a little and talk and maybe dance and enjoy ourselves, okay? No pressure or something just a little distraction from all the shit that's been going on lately. We can go home again whenever we want to.”

Yongguk finally glances up, right into Himchan's big brown eyes. He curses inwardly. The younger male always gets him with them. He looks down quickly, avoiding eye contact at all cost.

He hesitates, “I'm not sure. I really don't feel like it.”

“Just for an hour or so, after that we can go back home and I won't bother you again,” Himchan pleads, “I only want to make sure that you go out and get some distraction.”

Yongguk is torn between agreeing (he could really use something to make him forget about Junhong) and refusing, because he's kind of miserable.

But Himchan's looking at him and Yongguk was always a person who couldn't say no to friends. “I'll come, but only if I can go whenever I feel like it.”

“Of course!” Himchan smiles gently, carding a hand through Yongguk's hair, “But first you need to shower.”

~*~*~*

An hour later, Yongguk is ready – not that he feels like it, but Himchan won't accept him changing his mind now.

They leave the apartment quietly and Yongguk can't shake off the feeling that Himchan is staring at him as if he expects Yongguk to just break down and cry or something like that.

The younger male leads them to close-by club. It's obviously a popular one, if the long queue in front of it is any indication. Daehyun's already waiting there, one hand on his hip and phone in his other one, smiling down softly at it. He's so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't notice Yongguk and Himchan getting close until the former waves a hand in front of his face.

“You ready?” Himchan asks, one eyebrow raised.

“Y-yeah sure!” The youngest of the three sputters, cheeks turning a suspicious red color. Normally, Yongguk would tease him right away about it, but he's not in the mood for it today.

They don't bother waiting in the queue since Himchan has some contacts. He leads them up to the bouncer and starts exchanging a few words with him in a hushed tone. The bouncer immediately waves them through, glaring as some of the students in the queue, who have apparently waited for quite a while, protest loudly.

Yongguk doesn't really care what kind of insults they throw after them, he's just happy that he can go inside, where it's warmer and sadly also a little louder. The bass is pumping steadily, making Yongguk feel exhausted only by hearing it. He pushes his way through the crowd quickly, trying not to use too much elbow, Himchan and Daehyun following close behind.

The crowd becomes even more dense, countless people dancing and drinking with each other. A girls bumps into him, pushing Yongguk into another guy, who grunts in annoyance and pushes back. But Yongguk knows better than to get provoked by it. He settles for searching another way through the crowd.

It's not that easy though, since he's now directly inside a cluster of people that seem pretty drunk already. Yongguk winces as he bumps into a guy, _again,_ but this time harder. And not only the guy stumbles a little but also another male, who was dancing with him.

“I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-” Yongguk starts, but trails off as he glances at the image in front of him. Junhong is standing there, arms winded around another man. His eyes are wide as they stare directly at Yongguk. There's panic in them and Yongguk's asks himself for a moment if the taller male is going to run again.

Junhong opens his mouth to say something, but gets cut off as the pretty guy inside his arms raises his hands to cup his cheeks and pulls him down in a kiss.

Yongguk can only watch as the stranger tries to deepen the kiss while Junhong looks completely taken by surprise.

Yongguk hears a choked off noise and momentarily he wonders why the noise sounded so loud inside the already loud club and where it came from. Then he realizes that _he_ made the noise.

As if breaking from a trance Junhong immediately jumps back, his face fills with sheer, undistorted _panic_ , “Hyung I didn't-”

Yongguk doesn't wait to hear what Junhong wants to say. His heart clenches painfully and the knots in his stomach are so tight that Yongguk fears something could burst. He feels his eyes fill with tears and his vision gets blurry, but nevertheless he pushes his way through the crowd to get away as fast as possible.

People push and pull him, but Yongguk doesn't stop until he's breathing cool, fresh air.

Someone touches his shoulder hesitantly, asking if he's okay. And Yongguk can only nod, he doesn't trust his voice to not break in the middle of talking. He feels like vomiting.

God how could he ever think that he could resolve the issue with Junhong? How could he ever think that he was special to someone like the taller male?

“Shit, Guk,” Himchan curses. Yongguk didn't even notice the younger man at first.

“H-he was kissing someone, Himchan,” Yongguk sobs, “I'm fucking stupid.”

“I know, Gukkie. I know,” the brunette drawls, rubbing his hand up and down the taller male's back, “And you're not stupid. I can't believe he did that!”

“I want to go home,” Yongguk says, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

“Of course,” Himchan sighs, “I'm gonna text Daehyun.”

They quietly start walking. Yongguk doesn't want to talk and Himchan's busy with giving Daehyun a summary of what happened.

Someone all too familiar calls his name with a tone of complete _desperation_ , but Yongguk doesn't turn around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA  
> Guys, I'm so sorry! It's been nearly a month! I never thought I would need that much time to upload uhh. :(  
> I actually wrote this chapter three times, but I was never really satisfied with it - that's why it took so long.  
> Anyway, I wanted to say thanks to all the people that always comment and leave kudos, it makes me so happy. <3  
> Seriously you guys are the best (≧∇≦)/  
> Please leave a little love for my other story too, if you want to take a look http://archiveofourown.org/works/8360650  
> If you have comments or suggestions, I'd love to hear them :D


	13. Yas

The next week passes in a blur and Yongguk can't remember anything that happened in his lectures by the time Friday rolls around again. If he was sad before, then he's completely devastated now. Yongguk just can't help but feel hot anger rise from the very core of his being whenever he remembers that particular evening. It soars through his entire body, burning hot and numbing at the same time. But simultaneously he knows that he absolutely can't blame Junhong for what happened. It was his own damn fault. If he would've had the balls to confess and clear the misunderstanding none of this would've happened, but Yongguk just couldn't do it and now he knows that he fucked up.

Yongguk sighs tiredly, rubbing over his face. He hasn't been able to sleep very well these past few days, too occupied with overthinking everything and moping. He looks at his phone, reading the latest announcement Junhong posted on his twitter account as 'Zelo'. He apologized thoroughly that he won't be able to post new videos in the coming days, Junhong named school stuff as the main reason, but obviously Yongguk knows better. Or at least he hopes so.

“I'm back,” Himchan exclaims, kicking the door shut while poising several big plastic bags, “And I got food and alcohol!”

Yongguk rolls his eyes as Himchan drops one of the bags in his lap, winking suggestively, “Come on you need it.”

“I don't think that's a good idea,” Yongguk says hesitantly, pulling out the contents of the bag Himchan placed on his lap.

“Well yeah, alcohol is never a great idea,” Himchan drawls, opening one of the beer bottles and tossing Yongguk another one, “But it might help if you wanna talk or something.”

He shrugs taking a big swig from his beer bottle. Yongguk watches him for a moment before taking a much smaller sip himself.

“You want me to talk about it?”

“Might help you,” Himchan suggests and leans back against their dinner table to grab his phone.

“I don't know,” Yongguk breathes, taking another gulp, “Honestly there's nothing that I can tell you. You already know everything that happened and I don't think talking about it with you will help me in any way – I already know all of your opinions.”

Himchan hums, “A good objection.” He taps his finger repeatedly against his chin, obviously thinking, “Do you think someone who doesn't know you might help?”

“Maybe,” Yongguk sighs, lifting the bottle to his lips to take a swig, “I have absolutely no idea what I want to find out or do or I don't know!” He throws one of his hands up to show his complete helplessness, “I'm just unsure what will help me.”

“I think you will only feel better after sorting things out with Junhong and I think a second opinion might help.”

Yongguk shrugs, “I guess. Who would you suggest?”

“Obviously not Daehyun, and Minho is away with his girlfriend-” He hums, looking expectantly at Yongguk, “Maybe someone who doesn't know you at all?”

The older male opens his mouth to tell Himchan that he really doesn't know and care at all, but gets interrupted as said one suddenly shoots up, “I have an idea!”

Yongguk flinches and watches with wide eyes as Himchan starts pacing up and down in their little room, muttering things to himself, before he comes to a halt directly in front of Yongguk and places his hands on the other male's shoulders.

“I'm a genius! I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner!”

“What?” Yongguk pants breathlessly as Himchan shakes him out of excitement.

“Jongup, we can just ask Jongup! He might know something from Junhong too!”

Yongguk softly takes Himchan's hands in his and pushes him away a little, “I don't know if this is a good idea...isn't he like a really good friend of Junhong? Why should he tell us anything?”

“Because,” Himchan actually has the nerve to blush a little, “We're sort of a...thing now.”

“You're what?!” Yongguk gasps, “I can't believe you didn't tell me!”

The black-haired male throws his hands up, “Well we kind of had some other problems!”

Yongguk grumbles something unintelligible under his breath then, not wanting to admit that the other male is right.

“So...Jongup?” Himchan asks, raising an eyebrow.

“You know if you want him here you don't have to use me as an excuse.”

“I don't-” He splutters loudly, cheeks reddening instantly. Yongguk thinks it's really cute how the other seems totally whipped, but it also kind of makes him want to barf.

He raises his hands in an innocent gesture while chuckling slightly, “I trust you, so if you think it'll help then call him.”

Yongguk really likes to think that Himchan's smile grows a little softer after hearing the words.

~*~*~*

“Wow you guys are both complete morons,” Jongup notes after hearing Yongguk's explanation of the story, “The most oblivious idiots I've ever seen to be honest.”

“I feel so attacked right now,” Yongguk mutters, watching closely as Jongup discretely intertwines his fingers with Himchan's under the table. He feels his heart throb painfully as he watches the happy couple in front of him and is reminded once again that he fucked up really bad.

“Well, you kind of should,” Jongup chuckles, tapping with his free hand rhythmically on the table as if he's a little nervous, “I've got good and bad news for you. Which do you want to hear first?”

“Uh...bad.”

“Junhong was really fucking angry after the thing Daehyun pulled on that weekend, because he

thought that you two were together and you cheated on Daehyun, just as you assumed,” Jongup explains, “But the good news is that he likes you.”

“You mean he liked me,” Yongguk adds with a bitter tone to his voice. He silently asks himself if maybe everything could've worked out if he had controlled himself and just confessed, but then he remembers that he can't go back in time and change everything, so he settles for suppressing the hope that tries to overcome him.

“No, I said 'He likes you' and I mean it,” Jongup says, emphasizing the word 'like', “Believe me when I tell you that that guy is _completely_ head over heels for you even after the little incident.”

“He...really?” Yongguk breathes.

“Yes, really. I mean...he's pretty devastated after all the stuff that happened in the club and still convinced that he did something wrong,” Jongup explains, throwing a quick smile in Himchan's direction as said one starts playing with their intertwined fingers, “I keep telling him that you don't have a boyfriend and that everything is just a big misunderstanding, but he won't listen to me.”

Yongguk visibly deflates at that, all hope leaving his body. If Junhong doesn't even listen to Jongup, his _best_ friend, then how will he ever listen to Yongguk?

“I think you need to talk to him. _Personally_ ,” Jongup drawls, “And you should be gentle. He's kind of miserable right now.”

“I-why?” Yongguk asks breathlessly. His heart flutters hopefully in his chest, making him feel euphoric and guilty at the same time.

“Why?” Jongup sighs just as Himchan snorts loudly, “I told you he's a complete idiot when it's about relationships and stuff.”

“I thought you exaggerated!” The smaller male wails.

“I'm still right here guys!”

“Okay, okay,” Jongup lifts his free hand, signaling for both of them to shut up for a moment, “He's miserable, because he _likes_ you.”

“Oh,” Yongguk says. It comes out in a rush of breath, “Oh of course, that makes sense, silly me.”

“Wow, thank god you're pretty,” Jongup breathes and Himchan snickers loudly in the background.

Yongguk tries to throw an annoyed glare in their direction, but his cheeks feel hot and his body feels hollow and he probably looks more like a puppy than an actual threat.

“And...and what do I do now?” Yongguk asks, nervously fiddling with his fingers.

“Well I'd say you find Junhong and then tell him that you have the biggest crush on him,” Himchan says casually before taking a sip from his beer bottle.

“Sounds lovely if you ask me,” Jongup nods, snatching the bottle from Himchan to take a big gulp himself, “And it would sound even more lovely if you added the word _now_.”

The younger male raises one of his eyebrows, grinning as his eyes shift from Yongguk to the door and then to the bed, the hidden meaning clear to everyone present.

“You are both disgusting,” Yongguk sneers, throwing a meaningful glare in their direction, “I will go now and when I come back I expect everything in this room to be sanitized and ventilated just so we're clear.”

He grabs his jacket and his keys and is out of the door before Himchan can finish his very loud and very inappropriate cheering.

Yongguk throws his jacket on, searching for his phone in the pockets. He sighs after realizing that he must have forgotten it inside the room. Well now it's too late anyway, he doesn't dare to go back inside. He'd probably never get the image out of his head ever again if he does.

So he takes a deep breath and collects his thoughts, sorting out what exactly he's going to do from now on.

Obviously, finding Junhong and confessing is priority number one, but Yongguk's worried if he'll choose the right words to do so.

Absentmindedly he wanders down the five flights of stairs, only barely managing to get outside the apartment complex without tripping or falling. Yongguk takes a deep breath of fresh cold night air once the doors close behind him with a loud thud.

He sighs, starting to walk. One step, two steps, three steps...then he comes to a sudden halt and realization hits him like a brick in the face.

Yongguk has absolutely no idea where Junhong lives. He knows so much about the younger boy, so much stuff that everybody else would deem useless, so how come he doesn't know this tiny detail?

Yongguk groans, crouching down on the sidewalk. What now? He should really start to think his plans through from now on.

“Yongguk!”

Said male flinches, nearly toppling over from where he's squatting. The only thing that comes out of his mouth when he tries to speak is a surprised yelp. Not that he needs to bother, because the guy keeps talking, “I haven't seen you in forever!”

Jae-Hwa pulls him up by the hands, not even stopping to take a breath as he keeps gushing over things Yongguk is still too surprised to pick up.

“What are you doing out here?” Jae-Hwa asks with his hands still lingering on Yongguk's.

Said one quickly pulls away, trying to get some space between himself and the other man, “I actually wanted to go now.”

“Oh? Where to?”

“To-” Yongguk starts but interrupts himself as a new thought crosses his mind. Actually he planned on lying to Jae-Hwa, but maybe the taller male could be useful. Since Junhong and Jae-Hwa know each other, maybe he also knows where the younger male lives?

Yongguk looks up, eyes locking with Jae-Hwa's. “I was actually going to visit Junhong, but I just realized that I don't even know where he lives!” He finishes lamely, adding an awkward laugh a second too late. However Jae-Hwa doesn't seem to notice it, instead his eyes light up dangerously and Yongguk desperately fights the urge to run.

“I can help you!” The taller male smiles, showing off his crooked teeth, “I know his place. I could take you there if you want?”

“Oh, I would be very thankful,” Yongguk smiles, cringing inwardly at how sweet and fake that sounded.

“No problem,” the black-haired man smirks, throwing an arm over the smaller male's shoulders, “I just _love_ to help.”

“I'm sure you do,” Yongguk mutters under his breath before he can stop himself.

Jae-Hwa sets a slow pace, always changing between gushing loudly to Yongguk and quietly whispering into his ear. And Yongguk starts to feel more uncomfortable with every passing minute, so he tries to pick up the pace, hoping it will go unnoticed.

“Why are you visiting Junhong at this hour anyway?” Jae-Hwa asks, tone playful, but Yongguk isn't fooled so easily. He can see the glint in the other's eyes. It makes him break out in cold sweat and an unpleasant shiver runs down his spine.

“I have something I need to talk to him about, you know university stuff and so on,” Yongguk responds vaguely.

“And that can't wait? Is it really that important?” Jae-Hwa sounds incredulous and Yongguk really hopes that they'll reach Junhong's place soon, because he's not sure if he can handle this for much longer.

“Y-yeah like you know my grade depends on it...” Yongguk mutters, slipping his hands deeper into the pockets of his jacket, hoping that the arm around his shoulders will eventually slip off through the motion.

Jae-Hwa only hums in agreement leading them down a more deserted looking alley. Yongguk tries to memorize the entire way...you know...just in case.

They stop in front of a big apartment complex, where only two windows show that people are still awake inside. Yongguk has a bad feeling about this.

“So – we're here. Junhong lives up there,” Jae-Hwa explains, pointing at the leftmost window on the second floor. The lights are not on, so he's either not home or already asleep.

Yongguk tries not to show it too much, but he visibly slumps into himself, disappointment clearly showing. Jae-Hwa watches him mope for a moment before drawing his arm back and turning to face the smaller male.

“I have to ask you something,” He starts, voice trailing off nervously, “Do you and Junhong...are you guys like a thing?”

“I...what?” Yongguk gasps. He's completely overwhelmed by the fact that even Jae-Hwa (obliviousness at it's best) apparently noticed his stupid huge crush before Junhong himself did.

“Well, I mean you guys seemed pretty close and now you want to visit him without a real reason at a time like this and that seems pretty...suspicious,” the taller males drawls, stepping closer to Yongguk, who panics a little at the invasion of personal space, “So do you guys do it?”

“I-I no! We're obviously not doing it!” The _unfortunately_ goes unsaid.

“Oh,” Jae-Hwa breathes, reaching out to touch Yongguk's cheeks even as said one cringes back noticeably, “That's nice to hear. Then...I still have a chance?”

“What? No!” Yongguk exclaims, trying to step out of the other man's range, but can't as strong hands grip his shoulders to keep him in place, _harshly_.

“Shit, that _hurts_ ,” Yongguk frowns, internally seething but also…afraid. Really afraid. It's not like he can't protect himself, but he'd much rather not even let it come that far and Jae-Hwa is a tall guy with a lot of muscles.

However, Jae-Hwa ignores his declaration, if anything squeezing even harder until Yongguk yelps loudly, “But why?”

“Stop,” Yongguk scowls, twisting his body to get out of the grip. In response to that blunt fingernails dig into his skin, definitely leaving bruises, “What the fuck man, that hurts!”

“I don't understand,” Jae-Hwa mutters more to himself than to Yongguk. He leans forward, face coming closer and Yongguk flinches sharply – not quite sure what the other male is planning on doing.

“Yah!” They both startle as a fist slams against the right side of Jae-Hwa's face, effectively making him lose his grip on Yongguk and knocking him from his feet. The tall male groans in pain as he hits the hard ground.

“The fuck?!” Jae-Hwa growls, scrambling to get up as fast as possible.

At first Yongguk's too taken aback to realize that it's Junhong who just saved him, but once he does his mind goes completely blank – as if all the thoughts and the panic suddenly vanish.

“Leave him alone,” Junhong roars, eyes flashing darkly. He takes a threatening step forward, muscles tensing as if he's ready to pounce any second.

Yongguk swallows. The panic comes back now that the initial shock is over and it soars through his entire body – paralyzing him completely.

The other two males don't say anything else, they just circle each other. And while Junhong looks like he's ready to jump anytime, Jae-Hwa looks more hesitant, he seems to sense that Junhong would put up much more of a fight than Yongguk.

His eyes flicker around nervously. “Whatever,” he redirects his glance in Yongguk's direction once more before sneering, but Yongguk sees right through the act because he is visibly quaking in fear.

Then he hurries off, shoes thundering against the cement of the street.

Yongguk lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and his vision blurs a little as he turns searching eyes in Junhong's direction. He starts to stagger slightly.

“Whoa, sit down,” Junhong grabs his arms and gently pushes him down until he's sitting on the curb, “Okay deep breaths. In and out in and out, come on.”

Yongguk easily complies, sucking in the cool night air greedily. “You're doing great, keep going,” Junhong smiles softly, crouching down directly in front of Yongguk, “Just like that, Hyung. Very good, calm down.”

They sit like that for a few minutes until Yongguk's heart-rate has slowed down to a relatively normal level again and he doesn't feel like he sucks nails into his lungs with every breath he takes.

“W-why are you here?” He asks, voice coming out way more nervous than he intended.

“I live here,” Junhong gives him a questioning look.

“No, I mean...what are you doing out here? It seemed like you weren't in your apartment.”

“Oh that,” Junhong breathes, shoulder muscles going taunt as he turns his head away. And maybe Yongguk imagines it, since it's dark and all, but it looks like Junhong's blushing horribly.

“I actually wanted to...uhm...you know kind of sort of maybe confess to you,” He stutters out, eyes still not meeting Yongguk's. Said one chokes on his own split. It's one thing to hear it from your friends, but a completely different one to hear it from the person you adore.

“You – _really_?” Yongguk asks in disbelief.

Junhong nods shyly in response and Yongguk's sure that the blush this time is definitely not a product of his imagination.

“I wasn't sure if you were home, because you didn't answer any of my texts-”

“Forgot my phone in my room,” Yongguk blurts out before Junhong can continue. “And I didn't know if you would like it very much if I turned up at your doorstep without invitation, but I also didn't want to wait any longer, so I got my stuff and left the apartment.”

Fortunately Yongguk stops himself from interrupting the other again to inform him about the terribly embarrassing fact that he wouldn't mind at all if the other would've shown up like that.

“But when I came outside I saw...you know,” Junhong finishes lamely, “And I was just really angry suddenly and I'm very sorry.”

“Oh no, if anyone needs to apologize it should be me,” Yongguk says, rubbing his fingers together to try and warm them up, “I'm so sorry about this whole thing, but it was just a _huge_ misunderstanding! I don't have a boyfriend.”

“Yeah I actually know now,” Junhong mumbles, “And the thing you saw inside the club – I didn't want to kiss him. I don't even know the guy. I was just dancing normally and then he suddenly approached me and then you came by and everything escalated.”

“Oh,” Yongguk breathes, “I t-thought he might be your boyfriend or something.”

“God no,” Junhong chuckles, “As I already said, I like _you_.”

Yongguk feels the air get knocked out of his lungs again at the reminder. His heart starts hammering against his ribcage rapidly as he locks eyes with the taller male.

Junhong licks his lips, leaning closer in and suddenly all the other useless thoughts vanish from his mind, leaving only one behind.

Junhong's mouth is right in front of him, looking all delicious and kissable and Yongguk leans forward and does what he should have done long ago.

The younger male's mouth is hot and wet from where he licked it only seconds ago and it's perfect. So _perfect_ , that Yongguk can't help but let out a sigh and fall forward until he can wrap his arms around Junhong's neck. Said male groans deeply, kissing back enthusiastically.

 

Fucking finally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg it finally happened ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> This also means that this fanfiction is slowly but surely coming to an end T.T  
> I think I'm going to add one more chapter, maybe with some smut and fluff and stuff or...well we'll see ;)  
> I'm so sad right now though :(  
> Until next chapter I'm probably going to collect some new ideas and then ask you guys to give me some feedback which you'd like to see, so be ready :D  
> Anyway, I wanted to say a HUGE thanks to all the people that always comment and leave kudos, it makes me so happy. <3  
> Seriously you guys are the best (≧∇≦)/  
> Please leave a little love for my other story too, if you want to take a look http://archiveofourown.org/works/8360650  
> If you have comments or suggestions, I'd love to hear them :D


	14. Extra

Two hours into Himchan's birthday party and several shots leave Yongguk definitely tipsy at this point, giggling profusely as Junhong licks a strip of salt up the side of his neck and then drowns the tequila shot shortly after. Junhong shudders as he leans forward, grinning before his mouth collides with Yongguk's.

He lets out a breathy sigh when Junhong starts to gently coax his mouth open with his tongue, tracing patterns until Yongguk parts his lips just enough for Junhong's tongue to slip inside. He pushes the slice of lime that's inside forward, offering it to his boyfriend.

Junhong takes it with his plush lips, sucking Yongguk's bottom lip between them in the process. “Oh,” Yongguk blushes, surprised as his boyfriend shoves the lime back into his mouth after a few seconds, spreading the faint taste of tequila.

Their kiss is messy with both of them being tipsy and a little too eager and the obscene slurping noises they are making sound pornworthy. If Yongguk was sober right now he would probably turn as red as a tomato. However he couldn't care less about that as Junhong pulls back a little, pecking at Yongguk's swollen lips and breathing puffs of hot air against them. He only pauses for a moment to snake his arms possessively around Yongguk's waist, before lifting him up effortlessly. “Come here babe,” Junhong purrs and Yongguk lands on his lap with his legs spread wide on either side of the younger male's hip.

Junhong wastes no time and quickly reattaches their lips, immediately licking his way into the older male's mouth. Yongguk's hands automatically come up and fist into the collar of Junhong's shirt, whimpering when the blonde's hands dip down to cup his ass.

“Gah,” Daehyun gasps, shoving Yongguk off the taller male's lap, “Oh my god! I am literally right here!”

“Oh,” Yongguk giggles, baring his neck for Junhong to trail down and kiss along his jawline, “Totally forgot you're here as well.”

Daehyun rolls his eyes, “Ugh couples,” a noise of disgust follows. “Can't you guys do stuff like this at home? There are painfully single people here.”

“I could introduce you to some friends if you want to?” Junhong speaks up from where he's resting his head against the juncture of Yongguk's neck. Yongguk huffs in annoyance. The fact that they're talking right now means they're not kissing, which is an activity he'd much rather engage in.

Daehyun just shrugs, taking a sip from his drink before getting up with noticeable effort, “I'll go dancing, you guys wanna tag along?”

“You wanna dance?” Yongguk whispers into Junhong's ear. “With you? Always,” Junhong answers with one of his adorable smiles that makes people around him swoon.

The party is in full swing, house absolutely packed with people neither of them have ever seen before and therefore they have a hard time finding a place on the dance-floor that's not occupied. Only in the very corner of the living room, where the music is still pumping loudly but then again not too loudly, is still some space left. The two men push their way through the crowd, losing Daehyun along the way, who seems to have met some acquaintances and is now chatting with one of them vividly.

Junhong places his hands gently on Yongguk's waist and immediately pulls the older close, moving lazily against him to some slow Jay Park song. Yongguk is by far not the best dancer and the people around them can probably tell, but he still does his best to keep up with Junhong's pace. Junhong seems to be pretty pleased with his effort, growling lowly into Yongguk's ear as said one starts to seriously grind back against his crotch.

The air around them is hot and sticky, filled with sexual tension and the smell of booze. And Yongguk _loves_ it – loves the way Junhong keeps moving behind him with his body flush against the older one's. He can feel every shaky exhale from Junhong, every rippling movement of his muscles, he simply feels _everything_.

So it's no surprise that when Yongguk leans back and grabs Junhong by the collar of his shirt to whisper into his ear his voice comes out seducingly hoarse, “Wanna get out of here?” Junhong groans quietly in response, rubbing his crotch against Yongguk's ass one last time. He grabs the other male's hand and drags him off the dance-floor and across the entire living room faster than Yongguk imagined. He laughs loudly at Junhong's obvious neediness.

They decide on leaving through the backdoor, which just seems more convenient and also _a lot_ faster.  However while crossing the room Yongguk makes a quick stop in front of the dinner table, where an all too familiar face seems to be taking body shots from another man's abs?

“Himchan?” He laughs, slapping a hand on his friend's shoulder. Himchan turns around, looking him dead in the eye for a second before saying, “I'm busy.” Then he's diving down again while Jongup only giggles in a low voice. He starts sucking the clear liquid (probably vodka?) out of every crevice of Jongup's well-defined stomach noisily.

Yongguk can hear Junhong snicker loudly from where he's standing while he himself blushes furiously as Himchan lifts the bottle to pour some more alcohol on the smaller male.

“Okay we'll be going now,” Junhong chuckles, pushing Yongguk forward impatiently. Jongup lets his head fall back to look at them. “Don't worry I haven't been drinking yet. I'm gonna watch after him,” he grins pointing at Himchan.

“Wait, you're doing this sober?” Yongguk asks, scandalized as Jongup wordlessly tangles a hand in Himchan's hair and grins at him. “Well it doesn't exactly feel bad – if you know what I mean.”

“Okay that's it!” Junhong calls out, resting a hand on the small of Yongguk's back and the brunette can't help but notice how big it feels on his body, “We should get going now. I really don't need to know all of this!”

“I second that,” Yongguk murmurs, blindly moving his hand behind his back to search for Junhong's. Once he finds it he immediately intertwines their fingers, squeezing lightly and pulling him along out of the backdoor.

“When are you gonna take body shots off of my abs?” Junhong asks cheekily, bumping their shoulders together to make Yongguk look at his face.

“How about never?” Yongguk replies with a dry tone and an obvious blush staining his cheeks.

“Why,” the blonde whines, “I assure you it's really easy with the state my stomach is currently in.”

“You just want to brag about your eight-pack don't you?”

“A little,” Junhong pouts, biting his lips in a matter Yongguk knows he only does when he wants something, “I could take body shots off of you if you'd like that more? At least, I'd definitely prefer it this way.”

“Now you just want an excuse to touch me without my shirt on,”

“Maybe,” Junhong drawls.

“You know that you don't need an excuse for that right?” Yongguk asks distractedly, tugging impatiently as Junhong stills for a moment, “Can you move now, please? It's cold.”

“Yeah yeah sure, just thought about something,” Junhong waves him off and Yongguk notices that he's walking a lot faster than before. “ _Thinking_ ,” the brunette croaks out, licking his dry lips. Junhong grins back, stilling again for a moment to peck Yongguk on the mouth, “Hurry.” Yongguk doesn't say anything else after that, he just quickens his step.

~*~*~*

“Fucking finally,” is the first thing Junhong says as they stumble into his apartment, he kicks the door shut behind himself and slams Yongguk against it, wasting no time and quickly attaching his mouth to the other man's neck. Yongguk moans in response, hands flying up to tug at Junhong's hair until said one finally pulls away. Throwing one last appreciate look at the marks he left near Yongguk's throat he instead focuses on his boyfriends lips. His plush, beautiful lips that make these incredibly nice noises.

Their mouths meet and just melt into each other and for a good while Yongguk gets distracted by Junhong's quick tongue, but as the blonde shoves his hips forward and as a result effectively cages Yongguk against the hard wood of the door he snaps out of it.

Yongguk's not willing to detach himself from the blonde's mouth while his fingers make quick work of Junhong's pants, unbuttoning and shoving them down in a few seconds only. Yongguk's knees hit the ground shortly after. He looks up at Junhong with big eyes through his long lashes, blinking cutely. “Can I suck you off, please?” He asks, pulling Junhong's cock out of his briefs. “I'll make it good I promise,” he begs, eyes not leaving Junhong's as he rubs a clean-shaven cheek against his thigh, lips parted and swollen from their earlier activities.

Junhong can only murmur a breathless _fuck_ and tangle his hand in Yongguk's hair, before the brunette slowly curls his finger around the base, appreciating how thick and heavy it feels in his hand. He dips down then, lightly licking over the head and proceeding to kiss all the way down along the side. The taste isn't too bad, maybe a little bitter and salty, but nothing Yongguk can't handle.

He pulls back for a moment, to catch his breath and collect himself and he's somehow reminded of their first time together when Yongguk didn't even know if he would be able to take Junhong all the way down. He wasn't even sure if he'd make it half-way down back then to be completely honest.

Yongguk inhales and exhales once again before taking Junhong deeper, pressing the flat of his tongue against the underside right below his head, where he knows Junhong is extremely sensitive. His cock is hot and so _so_ big on his tongue that Yongguk already feels his jaw begin to ache after a few minutes. The hard-on in his pants though encourages him to go on. Go _deeper_.

And Yongguk does exactly that. He pulls off once more to lick over the head, before diving down again, forcefully relaxing his throat as he takes Junhong impossibly deeper. Tears start to well up and spill over without him realizing at first. Only when Junhong's hands come down to whip them away does he notice that he's crying.

“You're doing so well, Hyung,” Junhong cups Yongguk's face and gently starts thrusting, “Feels so good.”

If he could Yongguk would whimper, but he can't so it comes out muffled. Instead he rests his hands against Junhong's tense, quivering thighs, pressing blunt fingernails into hard solid muscle.

“Shit look at you,” Junhong curses, grabbing a handful of Yongguk's hair and yanking him backwards until he's completely off his dick, “You love this don't you?” He crouches down tipping Yongguk's head back to suck a blooming bruise right under his ear, “You want my cock don't you?”

The older male squirms as Junhong fixes him with his hooded eyes, “It's rude not to answer a question. So tell me Hyung, do you want my cock?”

Yongguk practically wails and nods furiously, “Yes, please. Please, please, _please_.” Junhong chuckles and pecks him on the lips, but he doesn't deepen the kiss, which leads to Yongguk groaning in frustration. “Tell me what you want,” Junhong says, voice a deep and sensual tone that makes Yongguk shudder. “I want you to fuck me.”

“And how do you want it?”

“Hard and slow, please,” Yongguk croaks out, hands twitching from where they rest in front of his still clothed dick. It's painfully hard by now and already leaking and Yongguk just wants to get it out. “Hard and slow.”

Junhong groans and gives him one last short peck, “Of course.” He holds out a hand for Yongguk to take, which said male immediately does. They quickly make their way over to the bedroom, already ditching all the clothing articles they can. After reaching the bedroom they fall down onto the bed in a weird tangle of arms and way too long legs and need a moment to sort out which limb belongs to whom.

Once they do it's Yongguk who's on top and he instantly leans down and sucks a row of bruises along Junhong's neckline, tracing them with his fingers after finishing. The taller male growls lowly as Yongguk starts to grind his ass down into his crotch and he doesn't hesitate to flip them over, sucking even more bruises on whichever part of Yongguk's skin he can reach.

The bruises will be there for a few days and Junhong musters them proudly, Yongguk always figured that Junhong has some kind of oral fixation, “So pretty, Hyung. All marked up. All mine.” Yongguk only moans in response, throwing his arms around the blonde's neck to pull him down, “Come on.” But Junhong isn't having any of it, he frees himself from Yongguk's grip and instead focuses on his nipples. Sucking one into his mouth, biting and licking, and rolling the other one between his fingers.

Yongguk gasps loudly and squirms. He doesn't know what he should do with his hands so he settles for fisting them in the covers. “Stop teasing,” he begs, arching his back for more. Junhong hums in thought, mouth still around one erect nipple and Yongguk jolts in response, knuckles turning white.

“Okay baby,” Junhong pulls back, albeit a little reluctantly, to watch Yongguk writhe below him in the sheets, trying to get some body contact back, “You're so perfect.”

“Don't say that when you're about to shove your dick up my ass,” Yongguk complains, covering his red face with his arms. His voice rises an octave when Junhong smooths his palms over his ass and thighs.

“But it's true,” Junhong waits patiently until Yongguk lowers his arms to peck him on the lips. “I wish you could see yourself right now,” his fingers trace the black cursive tattoo across the brunette's chest with a look of pure awe, “So _beautiful_. I want to fuck you so bad right now,” And Yongguk can't help but keen at the compliment, arching his back and biting his lip for show, “What are you waiting for then?”

Junhong hums again and leans forward to grab the lube and condoms they keep in the nightstand. In his haste he nearly drops the lube on the floor and Yongguk would laugh if Junhong hadn't started stroking his dick with his free hand. He pops the cap of the bottle open with his other hand and pours a little bit right over Yongguk's cock, making him wail loudly, “S-shit you –”

But Junhong only gives one more precise stoke, before pulling away and coating his fingers with the clear substance. He taps the soft inner flesh of Yongguk's right thigh and said male immediately spreads his legs wide so his boyfriend can crawl in between them.

Junhong lightly starts to swirl his finger around the tight ring of muscle until Yongguk growls and presses down to urge him on. His eyes shoot up and lock with Yongguk's as the first slick digit sinks inside.

“Shit, you're tight,” Junhong swears, slowly pumping his finger in and out, “You're sucking me right in, baby.” Yongguk gasps loudly in response and pushes his hips back with impatience, fucking himself deeper onto Junhong's hand, “ _More_ , I can take more.”

“Damn well you can,” Junhong growls and quickly pushes a second digit inside next to the first one, “God babe, you take my fingers so well.”

The stretch isn't anywhere close to being painful so Yongguk's about to ask for even more when Junhong finally pushes against that one spot. His body stiffens immediately and he tosses his head back accompanying the gesture with a loud whine, “T-there...right there!”

“Fuck,” Junhong curses, pressing a third finger into Yongguk's lubricated hole. More moans fill the air as the taller male starts to repeatedly brush his digits over his prostate, sometimes adding barely enough pressure and sometimes just the right amount to make Yongguk's eyes roll back in his head. “Please,” Yongguk cries, grasping Junhong's shoulders to fuck himself down harder, “Junhong...please your cock-”

“Yes of course,” Junhong stops his movements to grab the foil package. Taking the condom out and throwing the empty foil away he carefully leans down to kiss Yongguk deeply once more, before rolling the rubber onto his own length, “Ready baby?”

Yongguk nods eagerly and spreads his legs a little wider to present his stretched out hole, “Fuck me, please.” Junhong doesn't hesitate after that, he skids closer, rubbing the head of his cock against his rim for a long agonizing moment before _finally_ pushing in.

They both have trouble remembering how to breath as Junhong's hips are flush against Yongguk's, their foreheads press together and their lips meet in a wet sloppy kiss until Yongguk relaxes his tense muscles and hence gives his okay for Junhong to move.

The taller male pulls out and thrusts in slow and deep with enough force to make Yongguk's whole body bounce.

“Oh god yes, exactly like that,” Yongguk gasps against Junhong's lips, moaning his name like a prayer as said one grabs Yongguk's hips to pull him down to meet his hard thrusts. The air around them is buzzing with electricity and it's all so hot and perfect Yongguk can't stop himself from screaming when Junhong hits that special spot repeatedly.

He was never really vocal during sex. Maybe a few groans and whimpers here and there, but mostly just normal heavy panting and nothing that could disturb the neighbors too much, with Junhong however it's a completely different story. The blonde just knows how to press all his buttons perfectly to achieve the most response.

Careful not to let his pace falter, Junhong leans down and sucks another big bruise right under Yongguk's collarbones, biting the tender flesh after finishing. “Come on Junhong, _fuck me_ ,” Yongguk pants, chest heaving and body bouncing up with every new powerful thrust of Junhong's hips.

The taller male huffs, obviously amused and pulls out, “Hands and knees, baby.” Yongguk hastily complies, spinning around and rising his ass high in the air for his boyfriend. Junhong stops for a moment to observe how good the older male looks in a position like this, chest planted flat on the bed and ass high up in the air, hole presented. He growls appreciatively, before sinking in to the hilt quickly again.

Yongguk moans loudly, surprised by the slow but impossible deep and hard rhythm Junhong strikes once again. It feels like the blood in his veins is boiling and he struggles to fill his lungs with oxygen as his body rocks up and down on the sheets.

“You look so good on my cock, Hyung,” Junhong's voice breaks off into a loud moan at the end of the sentence, “So goddamn perfect.”

He fucks him slowly, pulling one of Yongguk's ass cheeks to the side to watch where his girth stretches the smaller male open again and again, “Holy shit, baby. You're doing so well.”

“Oh my god, I'm so c-close...” Yongguk cries. Junhong grunts in response and fortunately Yongguk knows it means something like 'me too'.

The thrusts that follow are long and hard, making Yongguk nearly collapse on top of the bed, struggling to keep his ass upright.

“Come on,” Junhong pants, wrapping one big hand around the other male's length and stroking it in time with his thrusts all while adjusting his angle and bending over slightly to fuck inside him even deeper.

It doesn't take Yongguk long before he's coming, completely overwhelmed by the cock inside him and the hand around his own, has him spilling hard and fast. He doesn't know if he blacked out for a moment or not, he can't remember. What he remembers though is the way his muscles constricted around Junhong, making it close to impossible to move.

“Oh fuck,” Junhong curses, burying himself as deep as he can inside the tight heat before coming with a loud growl. He leans down while his dick twitches repeatedly and Yongguk whines from overstimulation as Junhong presses against his prostate and at the same time bites his neck.

They stay like that for a few minutes, panting and bathing in the endorphins until Junhong slowly gets up, throws the condom into the trashcan next to the bed and washes the cum off his hand. Meanwhile Yongguk flops down bonelessly on the mattress, completely satisfied and ready to get cuddled to sleep.

“Sleepy?” Junhong laughs quietly and climbs back into the bed next to the older man. “Mhh,” Yongguk mumbles back, worming his way into Junhong's arms.

“Well then, sleep well Hyung,” he whispers, drawing Yongguk impossibly closer and placing a kiss on his forehead, “I love you.”

“Love you more,” Yongguk smiles lazily and traces the tattoo on Junhong's abdomen carefully.

“Impossible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it, that was the last chapter guys :( I would be very happy if you guys would leave a last comment and tell me what you thought of the entire story (and the last chapter).  
> And also:  
> I AM ASHAMED  
> That was my first time writing real smut...please tell me what you guys think ;)
> 
> Anyway, I want to give a HUGE thanks to all of you beautiful people that left me comments and kudos, I can't believe so many of you liked this story T.T <3 You're the best! (≧∇≦)/ 
> 
> Since this story is over now I need a new project. I did some research (cough), but I don't know with which AU I should start, so I want to ask you guys what you would like to see first :D  
> I plan to write a collection of One-shots (pwp), where each kind of has an individual storyline but all of them are loosely based on height difference.  
> Next: An Alpha/Beta/Omega AU, wherein Yongguk is a beta and Junhong is his alpha best friend and some problems occur after Yongguk tries to get over his crush on him, but seems to attract weirdos only.  
> And last but not least: I want to ask you guys if you have any kind of AU you want to see? Because I literally have no idea what to write.
> 
> I wish you all have a lovely day! <3


End file.
